Beauties and the Geeks
by Rose Demica
Summary: What if Alice, Bella, Esme and Rosalie were Vampires and Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were Human Geeks. Alice smells a makeover. Normal Parings. Well Carlisle and Esme need to get over their Love/Hate relationship... Co-Written TwilightLuver127b
1. Meet The Geeks

**We don't own Twilight. *Waa***

Chapter 1: Meet The Geeks Edward Pov

I can't believe that waitress ignored me, ME! The Geekster **(It means Geek trying to be a Gangster A.k.a My word. Hannah)** I mean I understand if they ignore my brothers but me! I glanced over at the waitress again slumping lower in my chair. "Edward." Emmett nudged my arm and pointed to the car that had just pulled up outside. "Wow it looks like a Limo!" Jasper stated. I sighed more rich people I figured, but still I watched in amazement as all four doors opened in unison.

Sweet ringing laughter followed, I watched as my brothers sat up straighter as four beautiful women shut the doors. 'Wow, look at that green one." Carlisle stated. We all burst out laughing. "There is no green one Carlisle." Emmett managed to get out between laughter. "You know what I mean." He huffed. The four of them stepped into the restaurant. Then they turned to look at us.

Bella Pov

Err, damn Alice. I was enjoying myself before but no, little Bella isn't allowed to read Wuthering Heights again.

Alice just danced into my room and told me we were going out to dinner. We don't even eat! "Stop moaning Bella!" Alice ordered throwing me my blue and white sundress, and a pair of blue wedge heels. Then she pushed me back into my blue and white bathroom. My room has so much music my books were next door in the study because there was so many of them. I knew Alice would use force if I didn't get dressed. Grabbing my jewellery I raced downstairs.

"Slow down Bella!" Esme ordered. I rolled my eyes and took the keys out of her hand I hopped into the drivers' side of our mini version of a Limo. "Alice where am I diving to?" I sighed I was really wanting to get to my book. "La Bella Italia." Alice replied, continuing to tell us about her vision, absentmindedly playing with her purple faded dress. A few minutes later I pulled up outside La Bella Italia. "Lets go." We all opened our doors at the same time.

"Ready to go meet our soul mates." Esme joked. We all laughed, including Rosalie who was in an even worse mood than me. We all stepped out of the car. "Wow look at the green one." Someone had said from inside, two others started laughing. "There is no green one, Carlisle." A boisterous voice said between laughs. "Twins." Rosalie explained as the man named Carlisle said. "You know what I mean." We stepped inside the restaurant everyone who wasn't looking turned to look at us. "Look over there on the left." Alice whispered we turned to look.

"Alice please tell me that isn't them." I hissed lowly. "I'm afraid so." She replied. "They're so geeky." Rosalie replied snarling. Ok they may be geeks but they must have personality. "Girls lets just go see what they are like." Esme's voice of reason interrupted. "I sense a makeover." Alice whispered ending our conversation at vampire level. "Good evening unfortunately we are out of tables do you mind sharing?" the hostess asked us. We shook our heads. "One minute please." She walked over to the guys. "Do you mind sharing a table with these ladies over here?" She asked them. "Of course not." The eldest replied. Soon the hostess seated at the same table as the men for Alice's vision. "Thank you." Esme said as we ordered. " Rare steak please." Esme ordered. I glanced around the table. "What's your name?" I asked the guy who was trying to be gangster. "Edward Cullen." He replied. "Mine is Isabella but I prefer Bella." Alice suddenly kicked me under the table. I glanced up at her. "Yours." She mouthed before turning back to talk to one of the twins, Jasper I think. "So you're the youngest?" Edward asked. "Yup I'm the baby of the family." He grinned at me.

"Same." I caught him smiling so I smiled back. "But I wish I wasn't." I complained. "Everyone is always picking on me." Edward started laughing and his brothers looked over in shock. "He hasn't laughed since mom passed on." Carlisle whispered. Unaware we could hear him. "Sorry you just sounded like a five year old when you said that." Edward said after finally calming down.

"Did not." I pouted. Just then our meals arrived, us girls all pulled a quick face but quickly smiled and took a bite. After suffering through a plate of food. Edward turned to me. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. I nodded taking his outstretched hand. I dropped his hand before he could comment on how cold it was. I walked beside him until we stepped onto the beach.

I absentmindedly intertwined my fingers through his. Edward quickly grabbed me when I almost fell over. "Stupid heels." I snarled. Quickly taking them off. Edward put his arm around my waist as if to support me. "You're cold." He stated pulling his hoodie over his head. Revealing a pale blue muscle hugging t-shirt. He helped me put it on. "Thanks." I smiled at him not showing many teeth. "You're welcome." He replied smiling. "So what's with the whole gangster thing?" I had been wondering about that since we walked into the restaurant.

"Well my brothers and I are really geeky and I was always teased, so I went to a new school wearing a hoodie and I wasn't really teased again. But you would never have that problem you are beautiful." Edward answered putting his arm over my shoulders. "I used to be teased until Alice gave me a makeover, never teased again. Instead people wanted to go out with me." I replied. "Bella I don't mean to sound rude but I have to say something." I nodded turning to face him. "For some strange reason I feel some strange pull towards you and I've only known you a few hours now." He said looking scared.

"My turn well I have only known you a few hours but I feel a pull towards you too. I feel like my life was nothing before I found you." I glanced down at the sand beneath my feet. Edward's warm hand pulled my face up to look at him. He gently pressed his lips to mine. "I love you." He whispered. I was squealing in my head I know it sounds cheesy but it is true. "And I love you." I added as we continued walking.

Alice Pov

After Bella and Edward left for their walk, which I saw went extremely well. Jasper asked me to dance. A request, which was a bit shy it just made me smile. So we were twirling around in his arms. "I really like your dress, where did you get it from?" Jasper asked me causing a huge smile to cross my face. "Really you like it?" I grinned I already knew his answer but I had to ask anyway. "Of course it looks amazing. Jasper replied. "I designed it, but one of my good friends made it for me." I admitted emotionally overjoyed. He like the dress I has designed! Yay! "Wow" Jasper stated twirling me around. "So tell me about yourself." I kind of demanded. "Well Emmett's my twin brother, Edward is my little brother and Carlisle is our older brother more like our dad since our parents died in a car crash." Awww that was so sad if I could cry I would be right now. "I'm sorry." I interrupted giving him a hug. "It's fine, it happened a few years ago. Anyway I'm into history you know all the wars and stuff. So I've spent ages studying the wars mainly the American Civil War. **(I did my speech on the American Civil war in year** **11 English. Hannah xoxo)** what about you?" I laughed internally my dad had died in the American Civil war. And Esme was a nurse that's how she found and turned me and Rose. Anyway. "I'm a purple freak."

**(My** **friend Donna is the purple freak I'm more like Bella I trip and I love** **to read anyway back to the story. Hannah & Donna)** I said excitedly. "What's your favourite colour?" I continued. "Green, how old are you?" I replied smiling down at me. "Nineteen, you?" I knew he was twenty-two but I wanted to hear his voice more. "Twenty-two, favourite sport?" he smirked at me. "Does shopping count? shopping is my obsession according to Bella." I hate it when Bella refuses shopping. "I suppose so but I mean sport, sport." "Baseball we play it often with our cousins. Yours?" He laughed. "Our family has a good game of baseball every now and again." He laughed again.

"Do you go to college?" Yes I do I have been over ten times counting I said in my head. "Yeah my sisters and I are going to be starting a University of Washington." I already knew he was going to say they go to the same school as us. "Oh my gosh same here what course are you doing?" "Fashion design and you?" "Philosophy and history as you know I love the Civil war." Jasper spun me around I had to admit jasper was a pretty good dancer, I was surprised he hadn't said anything about my cold hands. "Where did you learn to dance?" I asked when he bought me to his side.

"My sister took dance lessons, I was always the dance partner. No one else would. She's now a famous dancer but doesn't like us. We haven't seen since mom and dad passed on. But what about you?" "I persuaded Esme to let us all have dance lessons." I lied I knew I had to but I hated it. I dint really understand it. "When do you start school again?" Jasper asked randomly. "Two weeks why?" I knew he wanted to catch up again. "We should all catch up sometime."

I had to agree I would miss him way too much. "Absolutely." I agreed "Jasper, when do you think the others will be back?" Carlisle asked tapping Jasper on the shoulder. We stopped dancing. "Don't know they will be back when they get back." We walked back to the table. "So how do you feel about a makeovers?" I asked as I sat down Esme signalled for the check. "Um they are ok I guess I've never really had one." Carlisle replied. "Excellent you are all getting makeover" I squealed. We all glanced at the door as it opened. Bella and Edward walked in hand in hand.

They walked over to us. "Carlisle can you go please sit by Esme? So I can sit next to my girlfriend." I squealed again at Edward's statement. Carlisle moved to sit next to Esme while Edward and Bella sat down. He looked happy to be sitting there. "So makeovers." Bella looked murderous. "No Alice no more makeovers." Bella interrupted me. "Not you stupid, the guys." I replied as Jasper intertwined his fingers with mine under the table. "OH BAGS EDWARD." Bella exclaimed her childish side coming through. Edward simply laughed and gently kissed her.

I awed at vampire level. "I suppose we have no choice into doing the makeovers? Jasper and Emmett chorused. "Nope." I pretty much yelled. Our table was still getting weird looks due to Bella's outburst. "Sorry she is a unstoppable force when it comes to parties, shopping and makeovers." Esme apologized for me. "Oh that's alright so where are we going to meet?" Carlisle asked. "Ours at 8am." Rose hissed at vampire level. "Our house at 8am." Esme copied then telling him our address. "Love you." Edward whispered to Bella. He didn't know we girls could hear him. "Love you too." Bella whispered back. _Start of vision_ _Edward and Bella at the mall. Rose and Emmett making out in a car._ _Esme and Carlisle holding hands while walking through shops. Jasper and I_ _getting massages at the spa._ _End Vision._ I sighed happily. No doubt Rose had seen the bit that concerned her, sometimes the twin bond got a bit annoying not to mention that it was magnified since we were vampires. "Alice are you 100% sure?" Rose asked opening our twin bond. "Of course it is why wouldn't it be?" I replied. "So he wouldn't get hurt?" Rose asked again.

"Nope." "Alice, Rose." Bella called. "Are you guys staying behind?" I glanced around and noticed everyone was leaving. Carlisle and Esme arguing because Esme paid for us all "And we are all paying for the makeovers tomorrow as well." Esme said ending the argument. I glanced over at Rose. Who was standing with Emmett's arm over her shoulder. " See." I boasted silently before closing down the link between Rose and I.

Rosalie Pov

When I first saw the men who were our soul mates I freaked. THEY WERE GEEKS! But I have to admit if we gave them a makeover they could be hot. "Calm down Rose." Alice thought to me. "Pfft me calm down my soul mate looked like a geek!" I shrieked. I can't be seen with a geek, but yet here I am with Emmett's arm slung over my shoulders. Learning all about him. "Can I please give you a makeover please." I asked. "Yeah I suppose." Emmett replied in a deep husky voice was like music to my ears.

"Thanks." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. I heard his heart race. "You look really nice I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Emmett said, I glanced around. Edward and Bella were sharing a very passionate goodbye kiss. I would get details later. I leaned over and kissed Emmett's cheek again. "I'll be the one in red." I replied getting in the back seat Bella was driving and Esme was in the passenger seat. I saw Alice give Jasper a hugged then bounce towards the car. "Lets go Bella !" Esme called. Esme called out impatiently. I looked over towards her.

She was STILL kissing Edward, she was wrapped around him. "Bella NOW." Esme yelled Bella looked over and glared at us. Edward walked over with her and opened the door for her then shutting it behind her. Bella quickly rolled down her window and kissed him one last time. " See you tomorrow." She said starting the engine and driving off leaving a stunned Edward behind. "So what happened?" Alice asked beating me to the question. "Well we went for a walk, and we were holding hands. Anyway he caught me when I fell over in the sand.

I forgot sand and heels don't mix." Bella was explaining. "Vampires don't forget." I interrupted. "Well my mind was else where then. Anyway Edward thought I was cold so he gave me his hoodie." She looked embarrassed. "Awwwww." We all said. It looked like Bella wanted to say more. "Then he said he felt a pull towards me and anyway we ended up kissing." Bella finished. "What about you lot?" Bella questioned. "Jasper is an amazing dancer." Alice squealed.

"Emmett looks tough but he is not." I said. "Carlisle and I aren't going to get along." Esme sighed. "And why not?' Alice looked a bit sad at that. "Because he seems so unlike me." Alice started pleading with Esme. "But Esme you two were meant to be, please keep getting to know him you never know what you'll have in common with him." Alice finished her pleading. "Fine." Esme agreed. Esme Pov Carlisle was nice, but he was annoying. He didn't want me to pay for anything. What's the point in being rich if we didn't spend the money. But for some strange reason I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was kind towards his brothers, looking out for them. He seemed like he was caring towards everyone, but me. I don't understand it could he possibly hate me. It is likely. "ESME." Bella yelled snapping her fingers in front of my face .

"Huh." "We are home Alice wants to get you ready for tomorrow I don't know why but she says it is important." Bella carefully got out of the car. She was always the one to have one car until that one dies, normally because Rosalie thought it was too old and did something to it so it stopped working. Luckily Bella never caught her because no one I mean no one not even the Volturi dare mess with her cars without permission. It's like one of the four things she goes berserk over.

Music room, Cars, her study and her room, but otherwise that Bella is your ideal person. Rose is generally the mean, angry. She seems like a shallow person, but she isn't, she cares a lot about the people she loves. Alice however cannot be more different from her twin. She's the happy-go-lucky type. Who can get excited over nothing or get mad over the tiniest thing like touching her clothes. "ESME." Speak of the Devil and the devil shall appear. "Get out of that car, we have to get you ready." Alice opened the door and almost dragged me out of the car.

"Alice don't you dare hurt my car." And there goes Bella. "Come on Esme!" Alice stood beside the car tapping her foot impatiently. "Bella don't you dare wear that, wear a sleeveless blue dress!" Alice yelled as I got out of the car. "Alice what is wrong with jean?" Bella yelled back. "You wear jeans so help me , I will KILL you." I screamed emphasizing the word kill. "I'M ALREADY DEAD." Bella screamed back at Alice. An evil smile crossed Alice's face. "Fine then, I'll hurt Edward instead." Bella was instantly in front of her instantly. "You wouldn't hurt a human." Bella hissed. "I might." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Alice you should be nice to your sister." I scolded her. "I quickly changed into my green and blue otherwise Alice would kill me. (Figuratively speaking.) The guys were meeting up with us here to get a start on their makeovers. I sighed wondering what was up with Carlisle one minute he likes me the next minute he practically hates my guts. I would try to be nice to him today. Alice threw a pair of aqua coloured heels at me. I put them on sitting on the couch as Alice curled my hair. Promising me that it would look amazing. "Bella you can't wear sneakers with that dress. Rose I said wear the other red one!" Alice ordered I sighed again. I remember when they were human. Alice with her violet eyes, Rose with her blue eyes. Bella with her brown eyes.

They were so similar but yet so different, and my unbeating heart broke when I saw them dying so I changed them. They never moan about living forever, but they do throw a fit when the Volturi try to recruit them. "ESME." Bella yelled "Huh, I zoned out again didn't I? Bella nodded. "Alice said to look in the mirror and that they had arrived. Bella informed me. Before racing out of the room. "Hey Edward." I heard her say shyly, I heard the kiss then I walked down the stairs Bella waved bye and disappeared out the door followed by Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

I heard three cars start up and leave. I turned to Carlisle. "You look amazing." He said opening the door. I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror. WOW. Alice had worked her magic. My hair hung in waves down my back, my eyes had a Smokey look. I grabbed a set of keys, leading Carlisle to the Mercedes. "Wow you have so many cars." Carlisle said sitting in the passenger seat.


	2. Turn Geeks To Gods

Chapter 2: Turn the Geeks to Gods.

Edward's Makeover

Edward Pov

Bella and I were at the mall I can't believe they made me do this but I would do anything for Bella. Who would want to give me a make over maybe the whole gangster look wasn't working out for me. Bella grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nearest men's store this was going to take hours.

Bella threw white, blue, black and green button up shirts at me to try on. I sighed and went into the changing rooms. I had to admit the shirts looked pretty good. Bella grabbed the shirts and paid for them.

"Next stop shoe store, Edward." Bella smiled at me. Pair after pair I tried on I got a pair of black Chuck Taylor's and a green pair of Doc Martin's. I liked spending time with Bella even if it was just shopping. But there is something about her.

"Edward we just have to get you contacts some jeans and hair products then we will be all done." Bella said a couple of minutes later. Paying for the shoes.  
"You know I could pay for my own stuff." I was a bit hesitant about her buying everything. "Nah I'm paying no excuses." She smirked at me.  
"Fine where to now?" I asked Bella as she navigated her way through the mall.  
"We are now going to get you a few pairs of contacts." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand and we walked to the optometrist in the mall. My eyes got tested for the contacts; Bella bought three pairs of them.

"Ok now pants." This was taking awhile I tried on a few pairs of jeans, dress pants and also khaki altogether I got like ten pairs. We were almost done. We were walking to the hairdressers to get hair products when Mike Newton showed up he has tortured me since junior year high school. "Cullen why in the world are you here with this hot chick." He winked at Bella, she just looked disgusted. She quickly reached up and kissed me. "Mike leave her alone she is with me." We continued walking we got a few gels, mousses and protein treatments we were finally done.

We arrived back at the Swan's place it was huge it just couldn't get used to the size. She put my clothes in a spare room and commanded me to change. I changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark green shirt and my black Chucks. I went into the bathroom, slipped off my glasses and carefully put in my contacts and did my hair. Then I walked out the door.

"OH. MY. GOD."

Jasper Pov

Jasper Makeover

Alice was such a sweetheart but I wasn't happy that she dragged me to the mall. She was like a pixie on crack while shopping. We had decided on simple blue jeans and either blue, black, white or grey shirts button up or pull over shirts. Alice is like the devil wearing Parada. But for some strange reason I love her anyway.

We got clothes, shoes, contacts and hair products we were just about to leave when I saw Mike Newton he always used to pick on my brothers and I, well Edward mostly. It was pretty sad that he didn't have anything better to do, he wanted us to cheat for him.  
"Ok Jazzy we are going to the Spa now." Alice grinned.

I hated that nickname but when Alice said it I loved it. We were just walking around walking around the mall I grabbed a white chocolate Mocha from Starbucks as we passed it. That's good coffee we made it to her Porchse. We went to the spa oh my god now I know why girls go to spas all the time they are amazing. The massage I got felt amazing. We left the spa I was feeling pretty relaxed I have to bring my brothers here. Alice started giggling, I looked at her questionably. She just shook her head. That was odd.

We arrived at her house I changed quickly taking off my glasses placing in the contacts, changed into my new blue jeans with a white pull over t-shirt and black vans, I ruffled my hair and walked out of the room without looking in the mirror.

Alice squealed and started bouncing. "You look hot."

Emmett Pov

Emmett Makeover

Rosalie was hot why did I agree to do this? Right she practically begged me to go through with this. I had to say Edward and Bella sure moved fast in their relationship. I hated his ex girlfriend with a passion. She was such a bitch I don't know what he saw in her. Tanya I thought it like it was a dirty word. Yeah she was pretty Strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes. I wonder if Edward is still a virgin, he did go rather fast with Bella, I so gotta tease him.

"Emmett hurry up we have three hours until we meet up with the others." Wow she was when she was impatient. I followed her into MAX she threw so many clothes at me it was not funny. "Um Rosie?" I mumbled behind all the clothes.

"My name is not Rosie it is Rosalie, ROS-A-LIE." She snapped and pronounce the syllables carefully. "Sorry Rosalie um, I that's enough clothes." I stuttered then I grinned at her. Trying not to show her how scared I was. "Fine get in the changing room so we can go to the next store." We got like eight pullover shirts and three button up shirts in black, white and green. Rosalie then dragged me into Just Jeans I got two pairs of blue jeans and two black pairs.

"Emmett hurry up we have to get your contacts we haven't got all day." She growled at me. Wait what? She growled at me? That was a bit creepy oh well I continued walking. I got a few pairs of contacts. I begged Rosalie to get me a pair of red colored contacts she just looked at me like I was crazy she also growled. We finished with the shopping I have no idea how it happened but one minute we were driving in her BMW next minute we were pulled over to the side of the road and we were making out. She was an amazing kisser, hold on a second she was yelling at me one second the next she was kissing me.

"Rosalie?" I whispered huskily.  
"Yes Emmett?" She replied to my question I don't think she had realized we only had twenty minutes to get back. "When are we supposed to meet up with everybody?" even though I knew I was just jogging her memory.

"Holy Hell we have twenty minutes why did you distract me?" she slapped me upside the head, man that hurt. We sped off. We made it back to the house in record time, Rosalie shoved me into a room with all of the stuff we got. I glanced around the room, I noticed there was no bed. "Emmett are you changed?" Rosie asked.  
"Crap." I whispered to myself. Hurriedly getting changed. Rosie barged into the room as soon as I had buttoned up my jeans. She chucked a top at me. Tapping her foot impatiently. I changed into the green shirt. "Um Rosalie may I have a bit of privacy?" Rosalie turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. I finished changing I ruffled my curly blonde hair. 'I look hot' I winked into the mirror. I stalked out the door.

"Wow, I Did Good."

Carlisle Pov

Carlisle Makeover

We pulled up to the mall in Esme's black Mercedes and looked over at me. She had a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. "Well Carlisle lets get this over with." What is up with her one minute she acts like she loves me then the next she acts like she doesn't want to be here.

"Yes lets get this over with." We walked into a shoe shop first. I had tried on so many shoes that I lost count. I got four pairs of shoes than we continued on. Esme only talked to me when completely necessary. "Esme why won't you talk to me like a normal person?" I asked her quietly.  
"Well what if I'm not normal, what if I'm a-" She was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Yes Alice, No I wasn't about- ok I was, ok I won't see you later ok I'll try, bye Alice." She hung up her phone.

"Ok let's get shopping." I actually had a decent conversation with her I found out her favorite color is green. I got a muscle hugging white t-shirt black leather jacket blue jeans. Esme had wanted me to get a yellow shirt, but I was against it. So we were arguing for ages we ended up getting kicked out of that store. Esme was pretty off at me. I got a few pairs of jeans, shoes and quite a few t-shirts and jackets. "Hurry up Carlisle we don't have all day." Esme yelled.

We walked into the optometrist to get my contacts. It took awhile we had to get my eyes tested. Esme was giving me the silent treatment it was annoying. Whenever I tried to talk to her she looked away. It was very immature. We finally made it to the Mercedes without trying to kill each other, not literally.

We arrived back at the house. We went into a guestroom so I could get dresses. We were arguing over what color t-shirt I should wear. "Green." Esme yelled.  
"Blue." I yelled back. "Green." "Blue." "Green." Next thing I knew we were kissing. Wait what she was kissing me? I was so confused now oh well. "Um Esme may I get dressed now." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh right." She walked out of the room. I decided on a white pullover shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black skate shoes. I placed in my contacts. And walked out the door. "Damn he's hot " She thinks I'm hot. I think it worked.

blue jeans and black skate shoes. I placed in my contacts. And walked out the door. "Damn he's hot " She thinks I'm hot. I think it worked. 


	3. After Makeovers Look whose here

Chapter 3: After Makeovers / Look whose here.

Third Person Pov

Edward glanced at his girlfriend. "Bad or Good?" he asked.  
"Very handsome girls are going to be all over you. Edward normally  
baggy t-shirts were gone replaced with a few muscle-hugging shirts and  
a few button up shirts, and he now had a collection of jeans. Bella  
walker over beside her now handsome boyfriend. "Your beauty puts the  
other girls to shame." He whispered kissing Bella. Hoping he hadn't  
died and gone to heaven.

Jasper turned slowly. "So am I hot or not?'  
"OMG, you could get any girl you want." Alice replied fully knowing  
what he was going to say next. "There's only one girl for me and she's  
standing in this room." Jasper replied smiling nervously. "So if I was  
to say I love you." Jaspers lips pressed against Alice's interrupting  
on what she was just about to say. "Sorry moved too fast." Jasper  
apologized, mentally yelling at himself. Alice pressed her lips to  
his. "I don't mind." She whispered, her arms around his waist, Jasper  
wished he could keep her forever.

Rosalie was fighting against the urge to make out with the new Emmett.  
Emmett mistook the silence for something wrong with him. "Rosie? Are  
you ok?" That did it. Emmett suddenly found Rosalie's lips against  
his. A few moments later Rosalie found herself backed up against the  
wall with Emmett's hands on her stomach. Kissing like forever ended  
tomorrow.

"Rosie? Are you mad at me?' Emmett whispered stepping back.  
"I could never be mad at you Emmett, if you want you can keep calling  
me Rosie as long as you love me it's fine." Rosalie replied without  
thinking. Emmett pressed his lips against Rosalie's again, and she  
used one of her powers quickly to see what his true intentions were.  
"I will love her forever and ever, even if something happens, or I  
find something out. I will love her." Rosalie smiled. "Will you go out  
with me?" Emmett asked breaking the kiss to take a deep breath.  
"Forever and Ever." Rosalie smiled.

"Damn he's hot!" Esme thought to herself.  
"I love the new look, thank you so much Esme." Carlisle said admiring  
himself in the mirror. "You're welcome." Esme replied kissing him on  
the cheek. Carlisle felt an electric shot of some sort. That flowed  
into his heart and sped it up. Esme smiled and intertwined their  
fingers kissing the palm of his hand, yet again sending his heart into  
overdrive.

Carlisle felt weak at the knees but managed to stay standing as Esme  
rested her head on his shoulder. They looked deep into each other's  
eyes getting lost in them. "We should probably go meet the other's. We  
are going to be the last ones there. Carlisle said his voice strangely  
deep. "It's time." Esme hissed lowly so the other girls could hear.

Emmett Pov

Yes! I had permission to call my girlfriend Rosie! She didn't care! I  
followed my girl downstairs into the kitchen. It looked like it had  
never been used before, but that is stupid everyone eats. It's not  
like they're vampires and they only want us for our blood. (Very  
perceptive Emmett. Lol my friend Donna came up with that.) "Hey  
Emmett you look good." I smiled at the sound of my twin's voice.

"Thanks bro you look amazing." My normally geeky looking brother  
looked like he could be a model for GQ or Abercrombie and Fitch.  
"Rose, how could you forget to make him look I a mirror!" Alice  
yelled. I jumped in shock, but laughed when Rose half dragged me back  
upstairs. Wait she half dragged me. None of my brothers could even do  
that. (Strength something else to add to the list there Emmett even if  
a girl is half dragging ya. Hannah & Donna. Xoxoxox) Rosie didn't seem  
stronger. Something's not right. She quickly shoved me in front of a  
mirror and I stared in shock at the man staring back at me.

He had hot sexy hair, his muscles were showing and I could just  
imagine all the girls swooning over him. "Um Rosie who is that?" I  
asked and she came over and stood beside the guy in the mirror.  
"That's you my monkey man." (Donna and I couldn't resist using Monkey  
Man in our story. Baseball scene Twilight movie. H&D xoxoxoxo.)  
"Monkey man?" I questioned. "I like it." I smiled, as did the man in  
the mirror. Rosie quickly kissed me. Before we both went down to the  
dining room again. Everyone was seated around the table waiting for  
us. To my surprise Carlisle and Esme were holding hands. I raised my  
eyebrows but didn't say anything, for once. "So when do you think  
Carlisle, Edward and Jasper get here?" I teased. Suddenly I was on the  
ground having Jasper knock me over. I laughed. "Don't worry Jazzy."  
Alice said I watched my twin calm down as he wrapped his arms around  
her.

"Aww isn't that sweet?" I teased again. Jasper punched me in the nose.  
"Oww!" I yelled. Carlisle and Esme looked really mad.  
"Enough!" They both yelled at the same time." I froze. As did everyone  
else apart from Bella and Edward who were yet again kissing. I swear  
they couldn't be away from each other. "Emmett don't tease your  
brothers." Esme scolded reminding me of my mom.

"Yes mo- Esme." I said sitting down. I pulled Rosie onto my lap.  
Resting my chin on her shoulder. She was a bit cold and hard but she  
didn't move away. I glanced and when I was sure no one was looking I  
kissed her neck. She moaned quietly and shivered I chuckled myself. So  
kissing her neck was her weakness. I noticed Alice staring off into  
space. "Um it was nice to see you all." Esme suddenly said as the  
phone rung. I blinked I could have sworn that Bella was in front of me  
a minute ago.

"No Aro. I'm sorry give us five more minutes!" I heard Bella yell.  
Edward started to run towards her. I was sure Rosie was on my lap, but  
now she was in the doorway. "Bella this urgent we need to see your  
family." The voice yelled!"  
"Aro give us five minutes." Bella yelled back.  
"Carlisle I don't mean to be rude but you and your brothers need to  
leave we have a bit for a complication. We'll try come visit  
tomorrow." Esme quickly kissed his cheek.  
"Isabella Swan I don't have five minutes to wait." The voice yelled  
yet again. Rose grabbed Edward's and my arm and pulled us to the door.  
Following Alice and jasper.  
"Aro please five god damn minutes, it won't kill you but if you don't  
shut up I will kill you." Wow he must have agreed pretty quickly  
because Bella appeared in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry, I love you." I heard her say. I turned to Rosalie.  
"Why do we have to go?" I whispered. She looked upset I wanted to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry I wish you could stay, but you can't I'll see you  
tomorrow." She whispered back quickly kissing me. I heard other  
goodbyes behind me, and Bella was gone. "Two more minutes." I heard  
someone shriek I'm just not sure who. "Ok, I'm really sorry." We  
jumped into the car. Carlisle was driving he rolled down his window. I  
watched quietly in shock. My big brother brushed a piece of hair away  
from Esme's face. He kissed her before starting the car and driving  
away. "Wow! Big brother's finally getting some." I exclaimed and  
Carlisle blushed bright red, and Edward glanced out the back window  
towards the house.


	4. Here come the Volturi

Chapter 4: Here come the Volturi

Bella Pov:

"Isabella Swan, I don't have five minutes to wait." I ignored the noise the noise my sisters were making behind me. I heard them start to leave. "Aro please five god damn minutes, it won't kill you but if you don't shut up I will kill you." I lowered my voice. "You won't die you have forever. Please five minutes." I begged, Aro nodded. "Very well then you have exactly five minutes." Aro replied sitting down on a couch. I ran at vampire speed to the doorway hoping no one had noticed anything. "I'm so sorry I love you." I whispered to Edward, hoping he wouldn't hate me.

He walked over to my side and quickly kissed my lips. "You be safe." Edward commanded looking into my eyes. I nodded kissing him again. "I'll see you tomorrow, for our date." Edward whispered pressing his lips to mine. "I can't wait." I replied smiling kissed him one last time before running back to the lounge. Where Aro was waiting. "Two minutes." Jane laughed. We heard a car start up, and my sisters joined me in the room. "What do you want Aro?" Rose demanded, we had previously agreed that Rose and I would handle the Volturi. "Why are you in our house?" I snarled at Aro.

"Now, now Bella no need to get made." Aro smiled at me. I didn't trust that smile. "We would appreciate it if you left peacefully you don't want to do anything you'll regret." I really wanted to see Edward I missed him too much. "Why are you even here?" I was getting really suspicious. "We are here to recruit for the Volturi, would you want to join us?" Aro looked excited. He was really creepy with this mind reading by touch. (My friends and I at school said that Aro hand rapes people cause when we saw New Moon it looked like he was hand raping Edward and not Bella it was hilarious now it is our inside joke.) "I'd rather not." I spoke confidently.

He turned to Rosalie next. "Rosalie?" I bet she wanted to rip his head off for asking. "No thank you I'd rather not." I glanced over at Alice and Esme they shook their heads. "That's none of us Aro if we wanted to join you we would visit not the other way round." Rosalie snarled. "Well in that case then we should have to visit those humans. Just in case." Aro headed for the door. "You shall do no such thing!" I roared, Aro glanced over at me and a flash of terror crossed over his face.

Before he regained his emotionless mask. "And why not my dear?" He asked. "Don't call me dear, you and your 'family', guards and all other vampires will stay away from those men! Or else…" I warned trying to conceal my anger. "Or else what Isabella?" Jane snarled glaring at me. I felt her power uselessly try to break through my shield. "Or else my dear Jane I WILL KILL YOU!" I snarled. Rose put an arm on my arm. Restraining me from attacking.

"Bella, we will leave your precious humans human's alone!" Aro exclaimed. Aro gestured them to leave. "Come we leave. There is no reason for us to still be here." The Volturi then left, and then I sat down on a couch wishing Edward was here. "Bed time!" Esme suddenly said, we all disappeared into our own room. "I'm going to go check if the Volturi left them alone." I whispered, I ran through the forest to their house. I went around the back, opening Edward's window and watched him sleep. He looked so calm and peaceful. "I love you my Bella." He whispered still asleep.

I raced over and sat by his head. Running my hand through his hair. I listened to his sleep taking for the rest of the night. ( Ok guys if you may of already guessed Donna had decided to make Edward sleep talk just like Bella does in the Twilight Series. Hannah & Donna xoxoox) At seven am Carlisle yelled from downstairs . "Boys get up! Time to get ready, we have to be at the girls house in a hour!" I jumped up and raced out of the window just as Edward awoke. Edward Pov "Bella?" I sat up straight in bed. Glancing around my room. Just as I suspected, Bella wasn't there. It was just wistful thinking. "Edward out of bed!" Emmett said opening my door. "Shut up and go away." I moaned. "Nope, forty-five minutes then you get to see your girl." I was out of bed in a flash, slamming the door and racing to get ready.

I heard Emmett's laughter from behind the door. I put in my contacts, made my bed. I then opened the door sliding down the banister. ( I love to slide down the banister it is so much fu. But one time I was having a sleepover with my Best friend Donna and my friend Tessa. I thought oh yeah I'll slide down the banister I ended up falling on my ass.) I stole Carlisle's piece of toast when he wasn't looking. "Let's go. Esme is an amazing cook we can eat there." I yelled, pulling on my shoes and jumping in our James Bond car, personally I preferred this to the Bat mobile.

It was a car looking like Batman's car. "NOW!" I added as a after thought. I started the engine. Carlisle was swearing as he jumped into the passenger seat. "Emmett, Jasper!" they locked the door and jumped in the car. "Impatient much?" Emmett and Jasper teased laughing. I slammed on the accelerator and raced towards my love. Emmett Pov I could of sworn I saw Bella outside before. Those girls aren't human. I may be stupid but I do know that much. I would have to do more research. I glanced out the window and noticed we were pulling into the girl's driveway.

Something was up with Edward could my little brother actually be in love? We hopped out of the car and I saw Bella run towards us. Edward opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. I nudged Jasper's and we walked into the house. My stomach chose to growl just then and Rosie laughed at me pulling me into the kitchen. The most amazing scents were coming from the kitchen. I left Alice and Jasper behind, Esme passed by me on my way into the kitchen. Rose passed me a plate, watching me eat. Jasper Pov I glanced over at now my new favorite girl.

"Hey how are you?" I asked giving her a hug. "Good you?" she smiled. "Pretty hungry Edward was in a hurry to get here." Alice laughed and pulled me into the kitchen. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were there. Alice gave me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. My favorite food. "Thanks." I said starting to eat it was really good. "Aren't you going to eat?" she shook her head. "No we already ate." Alice replied watching me eat. "Do you like it?" Alice asked. "Yup it's amazing." Alice jumped up and down clapping reminding me of a five-year-old child. "I'm glad you like, it's been awhile since I cooked." She smiled. "Really you cooked this I guess you must be good cooks?" Alice shook her head. "Rosalie can't, Bella prefers not to." I smiled at her. Having finished eating.

Alice took my plate and dumped it into the sink. She grabbed my hand and I followed her upstairs. We both sat on the bed. Alice pushed a button on a remote. A soft gentle melody started playing it reminded me of the music Edward listened to. It was so unlike Alice, she seemed like more of the Pop or R&B type, but I enjoy this style. "Wanna Dance?" I stood up and took Alice's outstretched hand. Pulling her into my arms. We danced. "I didn't think you would be into this type of music." I stated, twirling her. "I'm not, but Bella hasn't noticed that I stole it… Yet." I laughed.

Bella seemed like the overprotective type. "How have you been?" Alice and I moved in perfect time. Like we were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. "Pretty good you?" I laughed, realizing that I had already asked her how she had been when we had arrived. I'm not normally this forgetful. It is just what this amazing girl does to me. I couldn't help myself I kissed Alice as the song ended. "Oops sorry." I whispered looking away. I can't believe I just did that! She is going to hate me. I thought I heard her giggle, but I do know her hand was soft and gentle against my cheeks, she turned my head to look at her. As my head turned I felt her lips on mine. OMG she was kissing me! I kissed back, but sighed when she pulled away. All I wanted to do was kiss her again, screw breathing. I felt my heart quicken as I kissed Alice again. It was so soft and sweet.

Alice was the one to pull away again, resting her head on my chest. "Remember to breathe." My angel reminded. I took a deep breath and Alice giggled. I lead us both to the couch, sitting down and pulling her into my lap. "Two more days until school again." Alice moaned, I kissed her again, pulling back to breathe. I breathed in her sweet intoxicating scent the one that drove me crazy when she wasn't around. "Who were those people yesterday?" I caught Alice muttering a few readable words. "Just someone who has wanted us to work for him no matter how many times we said no, he just won't listen.

He asks us every year. Sorry for kicking you all out. But he would do anything and right now if he knew about you he would use you to get to us." I could she wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I let it slide. I smiled at her, laughing when I heard her breath catch. My angel wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply and my actions weren't my own anymore. I lay her down on the couch leaning over her as we kissed. Alice's hands went up my shirt, tracing lines on my stomach. It felt amazing. I moaned and kissed Alice with even more passion, if that was possible. "Alice Brandon!" Bella suddenly screeched. Throwing the door open.

I quickly stood up helping Alice to her feet, and trying to act as if Bella hadn't caught us making out. "Alice have you seen my Debussy album?" Bella glared over at us. "I borrowed it, but you don't mind." Alice said while looking into Bella's eyes. I tried but failed to keep my laughter contained, it looked like my angel was trying to hypnotize Bella. My angel looked back at me, and I heard my little brother call for Bella. She slammed the door on her way out. Forgetting all about her music. My angel pressed her lips to mine and we went back to what we were doing before Bella so kindly interrupted us. Esme Pov Damn it, if Edward hadn't been here Bella probably would have screamed at Alice. She should now by now not to touch Bella's music.

"I really am sorry about yesterday." I apologized again. "Esme it's fine honestly please stop apologizing." Carlisle insisted. "But I feel so bad." I complained. Why am I complaining? I must sound like a child. Man talking to myself in my head I must be going insane. "Honestly my darling Esme, it's fine I don't mind." Carlisle pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't help myself so I kissed him back. But I pulled away to let him breathe. "Sorry for being so mean over these past few days." I said slowly but quickly. "It's fine but I'm sorry as well. I dint know what to say or how to act." Carlisle kissed me again. I kissed him back.

"You're just trying to stop me from apologizing. I accused. He looked guilty. "Guilty." He laughed taking my hand and putting it to his lips. How a man would have done from my time would have done when they met me. You see my human life I was one of the fabled daughters of gods. A goddess. "So wanna go out to the movies with me tomorrow?" Carlisle asked shyly. I nodded. I said yes. Of course. I kissed him. "Alice Mary Brandon Swan!" Oh crap first Bella and now Rose. "What did you do to my car!" "Oh right I forgot to tell you about that, it looked boring so I decorated it." Alice didn't seem to mind that she had pissed off the two worst vampires in the whole house.

I sighed and hopped off my bed pulling Carlisle with me. "Rose and Bella both have extremely bad tempers." I explained as Carlisle followed me into the garage. I gasped Rose's pride and joy was painted bright hot pink. A color Rose hated. I glanced around Alice had her back against the wall. Trying to disappear into it as she faced a furious Rose and Bella. "How could you Alice?" Bella demanded. I quickly surveyed the other cars. Alice had painted all of them a muddy brown. "Mary Alice Brandon Swan you will fix every single one of these cars!" Bella and Rose demanded at the same time. If I were Alice I would be terrified. "Exactly the same." Bella added as Alice's smiled faded again.

Bella then walked out of the room with Edward. I sighed and left the room. "Well we have to be going we'll see you tomorrow." Carlisle kissed me quickly. I pouted. "Ok I can't wait till then." I carefully pulled his head down and I kissed him again. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper time to go!" Carlisle called louder. Before kissing me again. "I'll miss you." I whispered opening the door as everyone arrived. Alice was begging Bella. "Bella please come shopping with me." Alice was begging. Bella shook her head and kissed Edward as he went to leave. Suddenly Alice was right behind him, her teeth barely off Edward's neck. "FINE I'LL come shopping." Bella said.

Frantically pulling Edward into her arms as Alice stepped away. "Are you ok?" Bella asked. Checking him. He nodding and smiled. "I'm fine." Edward insisted. I rolled my eyes and kissed Carlisle again. "Why was she so freaked out?" I heard Jasper ask Alice. "Bella has an intense fear of biting and she cares for Edward. So…" Alice shrugged. "That's not nice." Said Emmett glaring at Alice. Rose looked at him surprised, as did everyone else. "What? I like Bella. She's nice unlike Edward's last girlfriend. She was a bitch." Emmett exclaimed without thinking. "Oops I meant like a sister. I love Rosie." He corrected himself causing me to laugh. "Ok Bella let's go." Alice said suddenly.

"Eww said I would come shopping with you but I am not going in your car and mine is a awful color. Once it's painted back to its original color. AND the same I'll go shopping." Carlisle kissed me again. So I didn't catch the other goodbyes. Carlisle pulled away leaving me feeling breathless. "Shall we?" I watched them all walk away and drive off. I sighed and Bella gave me hug. "I know how you feel. I hate being away from him. But what are we going to tell them?" She whispered. Rose and Alice having already left. "I don't know the truth maybe. We'll cross that bridge when we reach it." I quoted the old saying. "Ok I just don't like lying to him." She whispered lowly. "Oh and mom? I'm going over to his house tonight is that alright?" I nodded and Bella left the room leaving me wondering what would we tell then? How would they react?


	5. What? I was bored

Chapter 5: What? I was bored

Rosalie's Pov:

I still can't believe my twin sister could do that to my car! Bella hid it as well as me but if the boys hadn't been here, she wouldn't be here! Alice was just trying Bella the whole time. Taking her music, painting the cars. And threatening Edward. I can already see the trouble Alice would be in. "MARY ALICE BRANDON SWAN!" And here is goes.

Alice Pov:

Oh crap I knew I had pushed her too far. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Bella roared again. I wished I was invisible.

Esme Pov:

And here comes trouble. Bella's roars had already sent the animals running. I better go and save her. I sighed and got to my feet.

Bella Pov:

Threatening my mate. How damn stupid could my sister get? Music, damn it! I forgot she took my music and that evil pixie painted my cars BROWN! MURKY UGLY BROWN! She was going to pay. "MARY ALICE BRANDON SWAN! HOW COULD YOU?" I shrieked. I threw open the door to her room. "Well I was bored and you were spending too much time with Edward and I needed the music to dance with Jasper too." Alice answered. "CAUSE YOU WERE BORED!" Alice cowered in fear as Rose appeared in the doorway. Just as mad as me. "YOU PAINTED MY CAR HOT PINK BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED?" Rosalie yelled at Alice.

Alice seemed calm. "Yeah pretty much." Alice replied. Rosalie gave her the death glared. Now she looked scared. "FIX IT NOW!" We roared. Alice raced off. "But we are so going shopping after this!" I heard her yell from the garage. "We'll see." Rose called back. I glanced up at the clock. 4pm "I have to go." I edged closer to the door. "Don't you have another half an hour?" I shook my head and texted Edward. Hi would you be able to pick me up.

It's going to be awhile before our cars are dry enough to be driven. A whole minute had passed until I got a reply: Hey Bella it's Jasper. He'll come pick you up as soon as he has finished his game with Emmett. He's on the 21st rematch and has had enough. He said to tell you he loves you and will see you soon. I smiled and got changed into a pair of jeans and a v-neck 3/4 length midnight blue top. I quickly put on some mascara and lip-gloss.

"Perfect." I muttered to myself, strapping on some sliver heels. Thankfully the heel was small. Alice would just have to deal with it. I grabbed my sliver handbag, phone and purse. Hearing a car drive up the driveway. I was surprised to hear Emmett and Jasper as well. "Ok you'll stay. Esme and Carlisle have their date tomorrow, so no teasing. I'll see you later." I stepped onto the porch as soon as Emmett and Jasper walked into the hall. "Rosie." I heard Emmett mumble

. "You looked amazing." Edward smiled at me, but I heard his heart begin to race as I smiled back. I pressed my lips to his. The kiss was perfect, but I pulled away to let Edward breathe.

Edward Pov:

I can't believe this beautiful woman loved me. She was so amazing! I opened the passenger's door for her, as I got ready to take her to my house. "Is this James Bond's car?" she asked shocked. "Yeah well it's a look alike, our other car is Batmobile." I admitted. "Wow." I heard her whisper as I started the car. "Carlisle's out. It's just us for now." I said parking the car outside my house. I opened the door for my girlfriend, helping her up. She smiled and I wrapped my arm around her waist. She snuggled closer into my side and I felt… whole. That's it! I feel complete when I'm with Bella. She fills a hole I didn't know I had. I was in love and falling deeper all the time. I didn't think I would be able to leave her. Ever. "So tell me about Tanya." He sweet voice was music to my ears. "She's a bitch. I can't believe I didn't notice it before.

I used to go out with her, but I couldn't go as far as she wanted to. I dumped her when I found out that she was cheating on me." I explained pressing my lips to my Bella's forehead. She noticed the piano in the corner. "Do you play?" she asked excitedly. I nodded and she pulled me to my feet. "Play for me please?" she asked. I nodded sitting on the bench and started to play. I watched Bella the whole time. As I played the last note Bella pressed her lips to mine. "That was amazing, thank you for playing for me. What is it called?" she said pulling away. I took a deep breath.

"Bella's lullaby. I wrote it for you." A massive grin went across. She kissed me again. "It's amazing. Thank you so much!" I was so glad I wrote it. She looked so happy. I kissed her again, pulling her into my arms. "So what about you? Had any ex's?" I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her cold body. She was always cold. "Yeah when I was younger, my mother tried to force me into marriage to this other guy.

I fought against it, the guy was an abusive drunk but my mother didn't know that anyway a week before the wedding my mother caught him hurting me she thought nothing of it. It was only was only when she walked in on him and another woman did she realize and break off the engagement." My angel sounded so sad. "Your not mad?" He voice was really quiet. "No if anything I'm annoyed, your Mom was mean and you got hurt I am so sorry." I kissed her forehead and she snuggled into my chest.

"I love you I whispered." To her. "Love you too." My angel whispered back. "Are you hungry?" I asked her a few minutes later. My angel nodded and got off my lap. I lead her to the kitchen and I started to cook.

Jasper Pov:

I can't believe I let Emmett drag me into this. We were playing truth or dare. "Jasper?" I sighed. "Dare." "I dare you to make out with Alice." Ha I knew it. "Do you mind?" Alice shook her head and I leant closer pressing my lips to hers. I pulled away breathless. A few seconds later I breathed in deeply. "Rosalie truth or dare?" I smiled at Alice. "Dare." Damn. "Ummm." Alice leant closer and whispered in my ear. 'Dye her hair bright orange.

Fake dye of course.' I smiled evilly. "I dare you to dye your hair bright orange for two days." I announced laughing at Rosalie's horrified expression. But then she glared at Alice. "You will pay." She hissed, well she didn't hiss it sounded like it though. Alice looked scared. I wrapped my arms around her. "You wouldn't dare." Alice yelled angrily. "Or would I?" I shook my head. "Emmett truth or dare?" Rosalie asked him. She still looked horrified from her dare. "Dare I ain't no chicken." Rosalie laughed. "Nope you're a teddy bear." Alice announced bursting into laughter. "Anyway...My dare?" Emmett asked. Rosalie looked thoughtful for a few moments like she was thinking of a good dare. "I dare you to…. Prank call Mr. Brown." Rosalie smiled evilly. "As in Mr. Brown the principal?" I wasn't going to back out of this dare. She was going to pay.

"Yup. But you don't have to say your name and the phone has to be on speakerphone." Rosalie clarified. "After this want to go somewhere?" I whispered in Alice's ear. She looked up and smiled and nodded. " I would love to." She whispered. I gently kissed her again. "Hello this is Mr. Brown. How my I help you?" the principal's voice rang through the phone. "Hello, I would like a cheeseburger, no pickles, delivered please." Emmett said in a fake accent. "I'm sorry, we don't sell them, and I think you have the wrong number." Mr. Brown spoke confused.

"No, no wrong number, cheeseburger, no pickles delivered." Emmett insisted. We were all holding back laughter. "YPU HAVE THE WRONG NUMBER." I couldn't contain it, I quickly left the room and collapsed into laughter. "FOR THE THIRD TIME, CHEESEBURGER, NO PICKLES DELIVERED!" I heard Emmett yell and then beeps off the phone. I walked back into the room. Everyone was laughing. "Mr. Brown was…" Emmett tried to say. "Lets go." Alice grabbed my hand and we walked out the door. "Where do you want to go?" I asked intertwining our fingers. "Lets go walking through the woods." Alice and I followed a well-worn trail through the forest behind their house.

"This way." Alice led me off the trail and we walk for another 5 minutes. Before emerging into a beautiful clearing filled with flowers. "Wow this is beautiful!" I exclaimed. "But not as beautiful as you." I added. "I'm glad you like it." Alice smiled an amazing smile at me. It was amazing with blue, white, purple, pink and yellow flowers everywhere. " I love it." I whispered. Sitting down with Alice in the middle with Alice. I kissed Alice again. "That's really addictive." I whispered kissing her again. "Agreed." She whispered, when we parted for air.

Emmett Pov:

I can't believe that Rose dared me to do that. Mr. Brown is totally going to kill me. He knows my voice. I'm in so much trouble. "Emmy are you ok?" Rosie asked. I looked over at her. "Course Rosie." She looked mad then. Uh oh. She was mad. What am I going to do now? "Don't lie." She glared at me. I didn't like that glare. She had to happy. I didn't like the mad Rosie. "Mr. Brown is going to kill me." Rosie's arms went around my waist. She hugged me. She looked determined. "No he won't. I wouldn't let anyone hurt my Emmy." Rosie stated. "Thanks Rosie." She kissed me and then quickly pulled away far too quickly. I groaned taking a deep breath before putting mi lips back to


	6. Night Together

Chapter 6: Night Together

Carlisle Pov:

I probably sounded desperate when I just texted Esme. But I couldn't control myself. I had to see her. "Carlisle?" I looked up into Esme's eyes. "Are you alright?" Always so caring this amazing woman. "So much better thanks for meeting me here." We were at the park. "No worries." She smiled at me and I felt… breathless. I casually intertwined my fingers through hers. "I'm worried the boys have fallen so hard. What will happen if something terrible happens? No offense, but we don't know you all that well." I admitted. "As am I, I don't want them to be hurt.

Especially Bella, she was hurt badly. By her own mother." Esme replied. "What happened?" I asked her. That must have been a horrible time for Bella. Her own mother hurt her. "Her mother forced her into marriage. The man was a drunk and a rapist. Luckily the night before she caught him with another girl. She broke it off, but she saw Bella get beaten by him a week before." Esme sounded so sad. I pulled her into my arms. "Edward wouldn't do anything like that." I reminded her safely. "I know it's just something that scares me. I adopted her after she ran away from home.

She's kind of like my own daughter in a way I just worry." I kissed her forehead. "What about you?" Esme asked me. "I've never been in love. I was bought up believing in marriage before love or a relationship. I'm glad I don't live at home anymore." Esme explained. I nodded after she listened to my explanation. "I'm glad as well." I murmured quietly. "So I'm kind of new at this love thing you'll have to teach me." So that's why she acted so weird before. She was so confused; I reached over and kissed her. "You're doing amazing so far." I half lied.

"Really?" Her face lit up in a smile and I kissed her again. "Shall we go to the movies?" Esme randomly suggested. I nodded and we got into her black Mercedes. Edward Pov: Bella was washing the dishes, her hand repeatedly dipping into the water glistening in the light. I couldn't contain it any longer. I went and wrapped my arms around her. Kissing my angels neck. She leant further back, drying her hands before spinning around and kissing me deeply her hand wound gently into my hair.

Jasper Pov:

That same feeling from before came over me. Alice lay down and I leant over her, kissing her deeply. My weight was supported on my forearms; I broke off the kiss and took a deep breath, before moving my lips onto her neck.

Emmett Pov:

Ah. Rosie knew how to make me feel better. "Emmy you ok?" Her sweet voice broke through my thoughts. "Excellent." I pushed my lips back to hers.

Carlisle Pov:

The movie was almost over and I had seen about five minutes of it. The rest of the time I had been looking at the kind, beautiful, caring woman beside me. I don't see why she could love me. She looked over at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. She tilted her head back and kissed be deeply.

Edward Pov:

I led Bella up to my room I turned on 'Clair De Lune.' Bella sat in the middle of my bed with her eyes closed probably listening to the chords. She captivated my attention and I went and sat beside her. "I love this song." She whispered quietly. "As do I. It's amazing." I replied. "Almost as amazing and as lovely as you." I added under my breath so she wouldn't hear. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lay down. I yawned sleepily. "I should go it's late." My angel whispered. "Please don't go, you can stay here the night." I thought I sounded desperate but I didn't care. I didn't want her to leave. "Ok I'll stay." I think that's what she said because I drifted off to sleep. Jasper Pov: Alice was asleep in my arms. I couldn't help myself.

I yawned and drifted off to sleep whispering quietly. "I love you Alice." Then sleep overtook me.

Emmett Pov:

I was lying with my Rosie. Her head was on my chest and my fingers were running through her hair. "I love you." She whispered. I smiled gently at her. I was starting to get tired. "Love you too." I yawned falling asleep beside my Rosie.

Carlisle Pov:

The movie had finished and we were driving back to my place. I was so tired that I fell asleep in the car. I had woken up just now on my bed with Esme curled up beside me fast asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me before falling asleep again.

Edward Pov:

(Next Morning) I woke up and Bella was no longer in my arms. I sat up straight and looked around. There was a note. 'Hey Edward, just raced home to change when I get back I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast.' I smiled and got dressed replacing my contacts before racing downstairs. I peaked in the door. Bella was humming quietly as she flipped pancakes. I snuck over quietly wrapping my arms around her waist. "Good morning love." Bella turned around and kissed me. "Good morning Edward. Did you sleep well?" I nodded and started eating.

Jasper Pov:

Alice was looking at me as I awoke. "Morning sweetheart." Alice giggled and I realized why. "Sorry we all lived in Texas for a few years. I was the only one who got the accent and it still comes through occasionally." I apologized. Alice wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "For what? I think the accent is cute." Aww Ali says the nicest things to me. "Jazzy? You did take your contacts out right?" she asked me. "Yeah Ali I did." So that's why everything was a bit blurry and fuzzy. Ali kissed me again. Before unwrapping her arms. I missed them straight away. "Bella dropped some clothes off when she dropped by to get some clothes for her and Esme. Are you hungry?" Ali said in a massive rush.

"Um… Yeah I'm hungry." I said once I had understood everything she had said. She laughed. "Here's your clothes don't forget to put your contacts back in. I'll be downstairs making breakfast." Ali handed me a backpack and danced out of the room. I laughed and quickly got changed, putting my contacts in. I almost reached for my glasses as well but I remembered in time. I could smell the delicious food Ali was cooking and I headed downstairs.

Emmett Pov:

I had just gotten changed and I was heading downstairs to meet Rosie. When I crashed into my new handsome twin brother. "Dude guess what, we are going out with the hottest chicks at our college who have denied every other person who has asked them out." I whispered to Jasper. "I know what's so special about us?" Jasper whispered back as we started down the stairs. I caught the end of Alice and Rosie's conversation. "Bella wants to go to that new hunting ground, you know with all that mountain lion but I want a simple wolf much better fight." Alice spoke.

Hunting ground? They like to hunt? "Alice I'm kind of in the mood for a grizzly they always are a good fight. Especially if you wake them up." Rosalie spoke. What in the world? She is in the mood for grizzly? "Shh, the guys are just outside." Hah how did Alice know that? These girls are not normal. Rosie often started talking like she was from a different time. "Yo Emmett come on." Jasper's voice broke through my thought process. I opened the door and stepped into the kitchen.

Rosie was helping cook. "Rosalie can you flip the pancakes?" my girl lifted the pan and flipped the pancake and it flipped and landed perfectly in the pan. I noticed Rosie wasn't even looking at what she was doing. "Will you relax Alice? I'm not going to burn the house down again. It was ages ago I did that." I giggled my Rosie burnt a house down? "It smell amazing Rosalie, Ali." Jasper smiled and the girls started dishing up food. "Thanks Rosie." I kissed her cheek.

"Thou- Your welcome Em." Was Rosie just about to say thou art welcome? Something's not right. "Rosalie! Have you been reading Shakespeare again?" I asked her. She turned to me. "So what if I have?" I sat down and pulled Rosie into my lap. "So what if I have?" She asked me yet again. I had to tell her she was starting to talk like it. "You start to talk like that when you read too much." Oh that explains it.

Carlisle Pov:

I awoke to the smell of food being cooked. I looked around the room to find Esme just re-entering the room. "I used your shower I hope you don't mind." I smiled at her, hopping out of bed and walking to her side. "Of course not." I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist. "Lets get you some breakfast." Esme kissed me before intertwining our fingers and walking downstairs. I walked into the kitchen. There was a plate of food waiting for me but no dishes.

"Bella." Esme said the one word explanation. "Mom I gotta be at the college in an hour." Bella stated. "Ok I'll get Alice and Rose to bring the boys and then you can go to school separately." Esme spoke in normal voice. "Ok thanks Mom." I barely caught the whisper but Esme who was farther away from the noise did. Suddenly a phone beeped Esme glanced down. "Five minutes away." Esme whispered kissing my cheek. I smiled and took a plate of food wrapping my arm around Esme's waist. "I've already eaten." She said walking with me to the dining room.

I cleared my throat and Bella and Edward jumped moving away from each other. "Bella everyone will be here soon." Esme whispered again. "Has she repainted my cars?" Bella asked normally. Esme nodded to Bella. A huge smile went across Bella's face. I heard two car doors slam as I sat down to eat. "Jazzy." The door slammed open and my brothers and their girlfriends walked in. "Hey bro." Emmett smiled at me. Bella and Esme hugged their sisters. I felt empty when Esme left but she quickly returned. "Yes Bella I bought the Volvo." Alice stated. Bella shrieked. "Let's go." I shoved the last the last mouthful of food into my mouth following the others out. "Surprise!" Bella yelled throwing a set of keys at Edward

. "Bella we can't accept." Bella, Esme, my brothers and Rose looked at me with looks of pure horror and in Bella's case anger. Esme's face softened. "Carlisle Cullen. I have given you and your brothers a car and you say no." I had never been as scared of anything as I was of Bella right now I backed away. "You will accept the car use it and not moan." Bella said. Esme stepped in "Bella calm down he doesn't know. Calm down." I watched Edward wrap his arms around her waist kissing her neck. Probably saving my life by the look of anger she gave me.

"Esme the rest will arrive in a minute." Alice stated from beside Jasper. "Others?" I questioned. "You will accept these as well." To my surprise it wasn't Bella who spoke it was Rosalie. She warned me. I nodded and pulled Esme to my side. Exactly a minute later a truck with three cars pulled up, a jeep, a Audi A3 and Jasper's dream car, a Ferrari. I watched my brother's faces light up in shock and Excitement. Esme, Rosalie and Alice all gave us keys. "Don't say no." Esme whispered in my ear. Rosalie spoke then. "They are all in working order." Rosalie stated Alice was jumping up and down as soon as the cars were down and the truck gone. We were led over to our cars. Emmett the jeep, Jasper the Ferrari and me the Audi A3. "Wow…I… Thanks…" We all managed to get out. "We are going to be late." Bella stated I glanced at my watch as Bella pranced over and gave Esme a hug.

Edward followed her like a lost puppy. "Bye love. I'll see you at school." I looked as they started kissing again. "Bye Carlisle, bye Esme." Everyone called. I opened my eyes waving as everyone got into their cars, racing off down the drive to school. "What shall we do my sweetheart?" I whispered leading Esme inside.


	7. Back To College

Chapter 7: Back To College

Bella Pov:

Rosalie, Alice and I were going back to UW for a new semester of College. Me for English Literature, Rosalie for Drama and Performing Arts and little Alice for Fashion design. It physically hurts to be away from Edward for any amount of time. We arrived at UW the first thing I saw was Edward surrounded by quite a few girls. I growled. I jumped out of the car and walked over to where Edward was he looked up and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

He still looked pretty uncomfortable. "Hey love." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me sweetly. All the blonde bimbos looked disgusted. "Hey Emmett, Jasper how are you today?" Alice and Rose came up to us. "What class do you guys have now?" I already knew Alice and Rosalie's first classes. They had Fashion Design 101 for Alice and Performing Art Theory for Rosalie. Rosalie is very dramatic so performing arts is great for her.

"English Lit with Jefferson in S4 at 9.00am." I loved English it was always my favorite subject. "Performing Arts theory." Rosalie replied. "Fashion Design 101." Alice said she had started bouncing. " Music Composition M3 at 9.00am." Edward smiled at me, which I couldn't help return. I bet Emmett chose something to do with sports. "Sport theory." Emmett flexed his muscles. Ha I knew it. Jasper went next. "The Civil War History Class." Jasper was a Civil War junkie it was kind of funny. "It's 8:30 now so we have half an hour till our first classes." I let everyone know.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Emmett yelled. Everyone groaned. I didn't want to play this game. "No Emmett last time I played that purple hair dye didn't come out for months." Edward yelled. Wow Edward with purple hair. "Ok Emmett truth or dare?" I smirked. Alice squealed. "Dare I'm not a chicken." "What did you see?" I hissed to Alice. "Emmett wearing heels for a week we can't do anything drastic remember." Alice hissed back. "Ok Emmett I dare you to wear high heels AND makeup for one whole week." I smiled at him. "Our family can do very drastic things when it comes to dares." I explained to Edward into his ear. Warning him.

"What heels and makeup?" Emmett glared at me. I smirked at him. He was not happy about this dare. "Yup 6 inch Stilettos." Take that I thought smugly. Alice just burst into a fit of laughter. I bet she had a vision of Emmett in full on heels and makeup. I started laughing I couldn't contain it. "Ok Emmett in the car, Bella, Rose and I have everything in the car." Alice smirked dragging Emmett to her yellow Porsche. "Red heels, don't worry they will fit." We got them on Emmett. We put black eyeliner, mascara, Rose-colored blush, red lipstick it took us all of ten minutes.

I have to admit we did well. Emmett also wanted gold eye shadow but instead we gave him the Smokey eyed look. "Wow I look hot." Emmett stared at himself in the car mirror he hopped out of the car. Jasper and Edward burst out laughing. "Oh My God what in the world Em you look-" Edward couldn't get a full sentence out. I thought we did a pretty good job but that's just me. Emmett Pov: I have red Stilettos and lots of make up on.

We split up to go to our classes. I got a lot of stares on the way to my first class. Maybe because I nearly kept toppling over in these heels. It looked like I would be the centre of attention for the rest of the week. Why did I agree to this dare? I made it to class as soon as I walked in the door people laughed at me. "Are you gay dude?" I hate Bella right about now. People now think I'm gay. Great. Note the sarcasm. "No it was a freaking dare. Wait are you questioning my sexuality?" I glared at him. I may be wearing heels but I do hit hard. All through the lesson people were whispering. Bella may be sweet but she is a devil when it comes to dares.

She sure knows how to humiliate me. I passed Jasper in the hall he just smirked at me. I was just walking when a thought came to me. How did Alice know about the dare before Bella even said anything? I have to admit they are a weird bunch: Pale skin, golden eyes also inhumanly beautiful. Are they even human? A hand was waving in front of my face. "Emmett dude you look very deep in thought, if you don't get moving you'll be late for class." It was very Edward he was a good brother. I walked off I was glad Edward didn't mention the makeup and heels again I was getting enough of that already.

My classes went by fast, by now it was lunch and I was starving. Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Alice were already sitting at a table. I got a slice of pizza, hot chips, an apple, chocolate mousse and a pasta dish. Yeah so what? I eat a lot. Alice, Bella and Rose wrinkled their noses. What do I smell? Oh well. "Hey guys how was class?" Bella was snuggled up next to Edward it looked like they were sharing a tray. Same with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie had a salad and a bottle of water, which hasn't been touched.

"Hey Rosie aren't you hungry?" Alice, Bella and Rosalie looked shocked and a bit nervous. "Hey I didn't mean anything by it, it was just a question." Man tense much. We all settled into conversation. "Guys Bella and I are heading to Biology meet you in the car park." Edward and Bella got up and dumped their tray and walked out the door. "Yeah I better go I have philosophy." Jasper got up kissed Alice on the cheek and left. Alice looked a bit nervous. "I have soft materials I better go. Wait up Jazz." She grabbed her stuff and dumped her tray and ran out of the door. Now it was getting awkward. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "What are you?" Rosalie looked shocked then surprised with a bit of anger.

She was not happy why didn't I keep my mouth shut? "Human just like you." She snapped. "Sorry Rosalie I really didn't mean anything by it, I just said the first thing that came to my mind." She sighed gathered her things and left without another word. I sat there dumbfounded. The bell rung so I got up and tried to quickly make it to my last class which was Spanish, lots of whispers yet again. Thankfully the class had ended so I gathered my things and headed for the car park. Rosalie was waiting for me in the BMW. "Lets go." She started yup the car.

Kryptonite by Three Doors Down was playing it filled the silence. "Rosalie I'm sorry for what I said at lunch usually I dint think before I speak so things just come out of my mouth." I sighed. We were going up the driveway. "That's ok Emmett it just triggered something don't worry." She parked the car. Esme Pov: Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper arrived after their first day back at college. "Esme you'll never guess what Emmett did today." Alice yelled out. Uh oh what did they do? They weren't exposed were they? "Uh no what did you guys do?" But wait where is he then? I heard Rose's car pull up. Rosalie walked in with Emmett in tow.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE SWAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO POOR EMMETT?" I screamed at Rosalie, Emmett looked miserable. "Esme it was Isabella's idea." Rosalie glared at Bella. "Only because we were playing truth or dare." Uh oh Bella pulled out the pout. "It's only for a week no big deal." Emmett looked down. "A wee-" I got cut off. Carlisle walked into the room where everyone was. He hadn't noticed Emmett yet. "What's all the yelling fo-?" I guess he had noticed Emmett now. He took one look at Emmett then burst out laughing. "CARLISLE ZACARY CULLEN, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Carlisle stopped laughing immediately. Now everyone looked pretty scared. I hardly ever yelled.

"Emmett honey go get rid of that stuff now the dare is over." I smiled sweetly at him. He started walking off. "What why?" Alice whined. "Because I said so." I shot her a look. Ten minutes later Emmett walked back in looking happier.

Edward Pov:

I wonder what happened when Bella and I had left the cafeteria? Rosalie looked a little pissed off and Emmett just looked sad. "Hey Emmett what happened after we left the lunch room?" I asked him. Rosalie froze up a bit. "Just speaking my mind and unfortunately it wasn't something she wanted to hear, lets leave it at that." He spoke quietly. The silence was getting awkward. "Lets go shopping." Alice squealed. Bella groaned. I guess she hated to go shopping. Bella was shaking her head. "No way Alice you take me shopping way too much." Alice wasn't too happy with her answer. She attempted to drag Bella away from me. I jumped in the way.

"Alice I'm sorry you can't Bella and I are going out tonight." I lied smiling at Bella. 'Thank you.' She mouthed. I bent down and quickly kissed her. "Then you have to get ready." Alice stated. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. She was beautiful in every way possible. She was perfect just the way she is. "She doesn't look good enough to go out on a date." Alice insisted. I was offended. "Bella could be wearing sweatpants and she would still look amazing!" I stated to Alice.

She didn't look convinced. "See. I told you now give them back." Bella ordered. Her hands where on her hips. She was not happy. "No way! You are not getting those awful pants back. Plus I burnt them." Alice replied smugly. "You what?" She burnt Bella's sweatpants? Bella went down into a crouch and went to lunge at Alice. "Bella love don't do something you'll regret." I tried to calm her down. Bella looked like she would cry. "We'll get you a new pair." I tried again to comfort her. "No, no there is any way Bella is getting a new pair! Alice screeched.

I sighed were they ever going to agree on anything. I had an idea. "Alice I have a compromise for you." Alice and Bella looked at me. "We are listening." I am surprised they stopped arguing. "Ok Alice, Bella will get the sweatpants-" I started. Bella and Alice interrupted me. I sighed. "Yes!" Bella shouted. "No!" They argued. "But they have to be designer." I finished. I looked at them both they were both thinking about it. "I don't know Edward. Designer sweatpants?" Alice asked. She didn't look convinced. "Ok Edward it's a deal." Bella said smiling at me. "Alice you can go and choose them for me." Alice started bouncing it almost looked inhuman. Alice stopped bouncing right away that was odd Alice ran upstairs then ran out the door. She is one dedicated shopper.

Carlisle Pov:

The movie was almost over and I had seen about five minutes of it. The rest of the time I had been looking at the kind, beautiful, caring woman beside me. I don't see why she could love me. She looked over at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. She tilted her head back and kissed be deeply.

Edward Pov:

I led Bella up to my room I turned on 'Clair De Lune.' Bella sat in the middle of my bed with her eyes closed probably listening to the chords. She captivated my attention and I went and sat beside her. "I love this song." She whispered quietly. "As do I. It's amazing." I replied. "Almost as amazing and as lovely as you." I added under my breath so she wouldn't hear. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lay down. I yawned sleepily. "I should go it's late." My angel whispered. "Please don't go, you can stay here the night." I thought I sounded desperate but I didn't care. I didn't want her to leave. "Ok I'll stay." I think that's what she said because I drifted off to sleep.

Jasper Pov:

Alice was asleep in my arms. I couldn't help myself. I yawned and drifted off to sleep whispering quietly. "I love you Alice." Then sleep overtook me.

Emmett Pov:

I was lying with my Rosie. Her head was on my chest and my fingers were running through her hair. "I love you." She whispered. I smiled gently at her. I was starting to get tired. "Love you too." I yawned falling asleep beside my Rosie.

Carlisle Pov:

The movie had finished and we were driving back to my place. I was so tired that I fell asleep in the car. I had woken up just now on my bed with Esme curled up beside me fast asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me before falling asleep again.

Edward Pov:

(Next Morning) I woke up and Bella was no longer in my arms. I sat up straight and looked around. There was a note. 'Hey Edward, just raced home to change when I get back I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast.' I smiled and got dressed replacing my contacts before racing downstairs. I peaked in the door. Bella was humming quietly as she flipped pancakes. I snuck over quietly wrapping my arms around her waist. "Good morning love." Bella turned around and kissed me. "Good morning Edward. Did you sleep well?" I nodded and started eating.

Jasper Pov:

Alice was looking at me as I awoke. "Morning sweetheart." Alice giggled and I realized why. "Sorry we all lived in Texas for a few years. I was the only one who got the accent and it still comes through occasionally." I apologized. Alice wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "For what? I think the accent is cute." Aww Ali says the nicest things to me. "Jazzy? You did take your contacts out right?" she asked me. "Yeah Ali I did." So that's why everything was a bit blurry and fuzzy. Ali kissed me again. Before unwrapping her arms.

I missed them straight away. "Bella dropped some clothes off when she dropped by to get some clothes for her and Esme. Are you hungry?" Ali said in a massive rush. "Um… Yeah I'm hungry." I said once I had understood everything she had said. She laughed. "Here's your clothes don't forget to put your contacts back in. I'll be downstairs making breakfast." Ali handed me a backpack and danced out of the room. I laughed and quickly got changed, putting my contacts in. I almost reached for my glasses as well but I remembered in time. I could smell the delicious food Ali was cooking and I headed downstairs.

Emmett Pov:

I had just gotten changed and I was heading downstairs to meet Rosie. When I crashed into my new handsome twin brother. "Dude guess what, we are going out with the hottest chicks at our college who have denied every other person who has asked them out." I whispered to Jasper. "I know what's so special about us?" Jasper whispered back as we started down the stairs. I caught the end of Alice and Rosie's conversation. "Bella wants to go to that new hunting ground, you know with all that mountain lion but I want a simple wolf much better fight." Alice spoke.

Hunting ground? They like to hunt? "Alice I'm kind of in the mood for a grizzly they always are a good fight. Especially if you wake them up." Rosalie spoke. What in the world? She is in the mood for grizzly? "Shh, the guys are just outside." Hah how did Alice know that? These girls are not normal. Rosie often started talking like she was from a different time.

"Yo Emmett come on." Jasper's voice broke through my thought process. I opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. Rosie was helping cook. "Rosalie can you flip the pancakes?" my girl lifted the pan and flipped the pancake and it flipped and landed perfectly in the pan. I noticed Rosie wasn't even looking at what she was doing. "Will you relax Alice? I'm not going to burn the house down again. It was ages ago I did that." I giggled my Rosie burnt a house down? "It smell amazing Rosalie, Ali." Jasper smiled and the girls started dishing up food. "Thanks Rosie." I kissed her cheek. "Thou- Your welcome Em." Was Rosie just about to say thou art welcome? Something's not right. "Rosalie! Have you been reading Shakespeare again?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "So what if I have?" I sat down and pulled Rosie into my lap. "So what if I have?" She asked me yet again. I had to tell her she was starting to talk like it. "You start to talk like that when you read too much." Oh that explains it.

Carlisle Pov:

I awoke to the smell of food being cooked. I looked around the room to find Esme just re-entering the room. "I used your shower I hope you don't mind." I smiled at her, hopping out of bed and walking to her side. "Of course not." I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist. "Lets get you some breakfast." Esme kissed me before intertwining our fingers and walking downstairs. I walked into the kitchen. There was a plate of food waiting for me but no dishes. "Bella." Esme said the one word explanation. "Mom I gotta be at the college in an hour." Bella stated.

"Ok I'll get Alice and Rose to bring the boys and then you can go to school separately." Esme spoke in normal voice. "Ok thanks Mom." I barely caught the whisper but Esme who was farther away from the noise did. Suddenly a phone beeped Esme glanced down. "Five minutes away." Esme whispered kissing my cheek. I smiled and took a plate of food wrapping my arm around Esme's waist. "I've already eaten." She said walking with me to the dining room. I cleared my throat and Bella and Edward jumped moving away from each other. "Bella everyone will be here soon." Esme whispered again. "Has she repainted my cars?" Bella asked normally. Esme nodded to Bella. A huge smile went across Bella's face. I heard two car doors slam as I sat down to eat.

"Jazzy." The door slammed open and my brothers and their girlfriends walked in. "Hey bro." Emmett smiled at me. Bella and Esme hugged their sisters. I felt empty when Esme left but she quickly returned. "Yes Bella I bought the Volvo." Alice stated. Bella shrieked. "Let's go." I shoved the last the last mouthful of food into my mouth following the others out. "Surprise!" Bella yelled throwing a set of keys at Edward. "Bella we can't accept." Bella, Esme, my brothers and Rose looked at me with looks of pure horror and in Bella's case anger. Esme's face softened. "Carlisle Cullen. I have given you and your brothers a car and you say no." I had never been as scared of anything as I was of Bella right now I backed away.

"You will accept the car use it and not moan." Bella said. Esme stepped in "Bella calm down he doesn't know. Calm down." I watched Edward wrap his arms around her waist kissing her neck. Probably saving my life by the look of anger she gave me. "Esme the rest will arrive in a minute." Alice stated from beside Jasper. "Others?" I questioned. "You will accept these as well." To my surprise it wasn't Bella who spoke it was Rosalie. She warned me. I nodded and pulled Esme to my side. Exactly a minute later a truck with three cars pulled up, a jeep, a Audi A3 and Jasper's dream car, a Ferrari. I watched my brother's faces light up in shock and Excitement. Esme, Rosalie and Alice all gave us keys. "Don't say no." Esme whispered in my ear. Rosalie spoke then.

"They are all in working order." Rosalie stated Alice was jumping up and down as soon as the cars were down and the truck gone. We were led over to our cars. Emmett the jeep, Jasper the Ferrari and me the Audi A3. "Wow…I… Thanks…" We all managed to get out. "We are going to be late." Bella stated I glanced at my watch as Bella pranced over and gave Esme a hug. Edward followed her like a lost puppy. "Bye love. I'll see you at school." I looked as they started kissing again. "Bye Carlisle, bye Esme." Everyone called. I opened my eyes waving as everyone got into their cars, racing off down the drive to school. "What shall we do my sweetheart?" I whispered leading Esme inside.


	8. Muse Concert You're a what?

Chapter 8: Muse Concert/ You're a What?

Bella Pov:

Edward and I got rid of Alice man that sounded mean. Oh well. We'll catch up with her later. "Shall we go for a walk in the park?" Edward asked. "Sure." I answered grabbing his hand and walking towards the door trying to be as human as I could. We drove to the park. We walked around the park till we made it to the swings. We both sat on them and we were just swinging for a few minutes. "You know what Bella? I really don't know you that well." Edward spoke up suddenly. Uh oh where was this going? "Where did you grow up?" oh this was a easy question.

"Chicago I lived there till I was sixteen." Ok sixteen was a lie I lived there a few times throughout my vampire life. "I was born there." He smiled. "What is your favorite color?" I didn't really think before I answered I was looking into his eyes when I answered. "Green." I looked down if I could be blushing I would be. "Why are you embarrassed?" He asked gently. "It's the color of your eyes." I looked up through my eyelashes.

He smiled gently. I think he didn't want to embarrass me anymore. "Blue is my favorite color because you look absolutely stunning in that color." I smiled. "Ok Bella answer me this. What is your favorite food?" Ok we knew this was coming up just say pasta or Mushroom Ravioli. "Mushroom Ravioli." Human food is revolting that is definitely putting it lightly.

"I love Chicken Parmesan I love Italian food they are geniuses, pizza and pasta." Edward smiled. "Mushroom Ravioli is good too." It was nice in the park I didn't really come too often. "What is your favorite coffee?" Um uh oh wait. "White chocolate Mocha they are really good." I wonder what his is? "I like white chocolate frappe and lattes." Edward spoke.

We hopped off the swings then my ringtone went off it is my favorite it is American Hi-Fi The Geeks get the Girls. We are discussing what concert to see hurry home. Love you. Ali. "Edward we got to get home Alice texted me to say we are going to discuss what concert to see." We walked to my Volvo and drove home. I could hear Miley, Muse. "Guys what in the world?" I yelled.

"Alice wants to see Miley Cyrus and the rest of us want to see Muse." Jasper explained. "MILEY!" "MUSE!" "MILEY!" "MUSE!" "Alice just accept that everyone else wants to see Muse." Emmett tried to get her to change her mind. "Jazzy if you love me?" Alice pouted. Jasper looked as if he didn't want to argue with her. "Ally don't start. I do love you but I am NOT going to a freaking teenager girl concert." Alice's lips started to tremble. "No, no Ally please don't cry." Jasper begged.

"Mary Alice Brandon Swan you will stop crying and go to the freaking Muse concert!" Esme yelled. Alice quieted immediately. We all started laughing. Alice sent a death glare at all of us. "Lets get ready." I sighed. I pecked Edward on the cheek. "See you later." I walked up the stairs with Esme, Alice and Rose. I wonder what I'll be wearing? "Bella put this on." Alice said. She threw a blue strapless top at me with ruffles down the middle it was gorgeous.

She also gave me a pair of denim mini shorts. "Alice the shorts are too short." I tried to hand it back to her. "Nah you will wear it." I sighed and put them on. She gave me blue high heels. Alice was wearing a dark pinky purple strapless top with black mini shorts. It was cute. She had dark pink Stilettos on. Rose was wearing a red mini dress it was cute it was strapless with silver heels. Esme was wearing a green strapless dress with a black ribbon around the bust. She had green heels. Alice curled my hair so that the curls cascaded past my shoulders. With light makeup we were all ready to leave. "I am going down now." I walked towards the door. I started to walk down the stairs. Edward looked up then froze. Then he grinned at me.

I grinned back; he picked me up and spun me around. I giggled. "Edward put me down." I shrieked with laughter. Alice and Rosalie came down then, where was Esme and Carlisle? "Ok Jazzy and I are in the Porsche, Rosalie and Emmett in the BMW and Bella and Edward in the Volvo. Let's move out people." Alice stalked off to the garage. The rest of us just stared at her. "Hurry up guys." We all hopped into our respective cars. "You look beautiful tonight love." Edward smiled at me.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself handsome." I winked at him. His breathing hitched in his throat. My phone went off. 'Fly to your heart.' By Selena Gomez. It was Esme. "Hey Esme." I answered. Wait where were they? I didn't see them before we left. "Guys wait up we are coming to." Oh crap we had left without them. Now I feel bad. "Oh crap I am so sorry all of us have already left we'll wait for you outside." I told them. "Bye." Great we forgot Esme and Carlisle. "We forgot Carlisle and Esme so we are waiting outside for them." We pulled up to the stadium. "Um guys if you hadn't realized we forgot Carlisle and Esme." I smirked at them. "They are coming right?" Alice looked worried.

Esme had already yelled her at once already. Just then Esme's Mercedes pulled up. "You left us behind." Esme growled at us. The boys stared at her in shock. Jasper spoke up first. "Um Esme did you just growl?" Esme looked surprised. "Let's just go in before I do something really stupid." Esme stalked in ahead of us. The concert was amazing the songs were good. 'Supermassive black hole.' 'Uprising.' 'Undisclosed Desires.' 'Hypermusic.' 'Apocalypse Please.' 'Sing for Absolution.' 'Can't take my eyes off you.' They were amazing my favorite had to be I can't take my eyes off you.

I don't think Rosalie and Emmett saw much of the concert if you know what I'm saying. We were heading home then three red-eyed Nomads appeared in the middle of the road. "Shit where did they come from?" Edward looked startled and also frightened. I grabbed him and quickly put him into Esme's car before joining the others. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The blonde and brown haired vampire asked he had a sinister look to him.

"My name is Joel, this is Victoria and James." He introduced them. "I'm Esme this is Bella, Alice and Rosalie." I looked behind me Edward, Emmett and Jasper looked confused.


	9. You're A What? Continued

Chapter 9: You're a what? Continued.

Emmett Pov:

Rosalie just shoved me into Esme's car and sped off. It should be us out there not the freaking other way around. I'm the strongest; I should be protecting my Rosie. I just kept getting blurry flashes. Then suddenly a man had his hands around Rose's neck. Nobody touches my Rosie. I got out of the car. "Emmett get back in the car!" Alice, Bella and Esme yelled together. I snorted. It's not like they are going to kill me. "Emmett just listen to them they are going to have to tell us." Jasper said quietly.

I got back in the car. We kept getting all these flashes then a few minutes later there was a metallic screeching and screams then purple smoke. Whoa purple smoke now that's not normal. "Bella is that all of it?" I heard Alice or Rosalie say. "Guys you can come out now." We all got out of the car there were remains of a fire it was the purple smoke again. "Ok I'm going to ask some questions that I think are all on our minds." They all nodded. "What are you?" I asked this was just getting weird. Rosalie stepped forward. "We are vampires." She spoke. "I knew it, wait what?" I was shocked. Vampires?

"No, no please don't suck my blood." I started sobbing. Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie started laughing. "We are vegetarian vampires Emmett we drink animal blood, you don't have to cry honey." Esme tried to calm me down. "You mean you won't kill me?" I tried to stop crying at what she was. "Yes you're not scared of us?" She looked confused. "Why would I be scared of you, you haven't tried to hurt me yet." I told her honestly. "So you're not afraid?" she looked shocked and then surprised.

I wasn't afraid of her I never could be. "Of course I'm not afraid of you all I love you Bella it doesn't matter to me what you are. I love you for you." Trying to convince Bella wasn't an easy task. Bella looked as she was going to cry. "Bella please don't cry." She looked up at me. "I can't cry, eat or sleep, the sun doesn't burn me, we vampires sparkle, we don't transform into bats. We run really fast. Um garlic, holy water and crosses don't affect us. Any questions?" wow not your average vampires here. "So vampire huh. How old are you anyway?" I asked jokingly. "I am eighteen or 109 take your pick either way I only look eighteen." She grinned at me.

"Who were those people? Were they vampires too?" I saw her sigh. She nodded. 'Yes they were but they didn't share our diet, their names were Joel, James and Victoria. They were going to kill you four if we didn't kill them first." Wow when I was told we were going to a concert but now I found out my girlfriend was a vampire. "Are you guys ok with this?" Alice looked worried. "I'm fine with it well more than fine it doesn't matter to me what you guys are I love Bella nothing else matters." I said. "Aww that is so sweet Bella he is a keeper." Alice squealed.

I laughed Bella just hugged me. "We should go home now." We got back into the cars and drove back to Bella's house. Bella stepped out of the car and then next thing I saw was Bella opening my door. "Wow you're really fast." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. "Sorry." My darling angel apologized. "Why are you apologizing?" I gently kissed her she pulled back. "Just because I don't need to breathe doesn't mean you don't have to." She smiled at me. "Momma!" I looked up and saw the front door slam. It opened again a second later a muscled tanned, shorthaired guy came out. "Nessie at least let your mother walk through the door." I glanced over at Bella.

She had a smile on her face but she also looked a bit worried. "Nessie when did you two get back?" great she had a daughter. Who is the father? "Edward this is my daughter Renesmee Carlie Black. This is her husband Jacob Black." Wow husband she doesn't look that old. "Hi Nessie, I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled at her. She jumped forward and gave me a hug. "Hi Edward I'm Nessie you have such pretty eyes." She smiled. "Um thanks I guess." This was getting really awkward.

"Wait did you say married? You look fifteen did you get married at fifteen?" I questioned. "Edward she's not exactly human…" Bella explained to me. Oh that's right they are vampires. So what is she? "Oh." I murmured. Bella has a daughter who isn't human. Who's the father? "Edward?" Someone said. "Huh?" I looked up. "I'm Jacob sorry about Nessie we just got back from our two year honeymoon," Bella didn't panic. "You've been married for two years?" Nessie and Jacob shook their heads. "52 years tomorrow." I gasped.

"I'm not full human either, I'm a shape shifter or a wolf if you will." Jacob explained. "Wow a wolf that is pretty cool." We all laughed. The others when I say others I mean Alice, Esme and Rosalie ran up to hug Renesmee. "So this is a house for the supernatural?" I asked only jokingly. They all laughed. "I guess you could say that." Bella stated. Jasper and Emmett were very quiet.

"You ok guys?" I asked my brothers. Yeah it's a lot to take in. I am ok with this whole, vampire, werewolf, and vampire human hybrid." Jasper stated. "Wait Jasper how did you know Renesmee was a hybrid?" Bella asked Jasper looking confused. "I knew it!" Emmett yelled out randomly. "What did you know Emmett?" Emmett then looked very deep in thought. "That Alice, Bella, Esme and Rosalie were not human." We all looked at Emmett surprised.

"But why didn't you say anything?" Rosalie was getting frustrated. We all were frustrated. "But I did when all of you guys had left the cafeteria that day I blurted out 'What are you?' Rosalie got pissed and stalked out." Emmett explained. "Wow Rosalie why didn't you tell us Emmett was getting suspicious?" I saw Bella smirk at Rosalie. "Guys we trust you, well it's against the vampire law to tell humans about us." Alice spoke up. "Oh will the other vampires find out?" I questioned them. "Not if anyone tells the Volturi and before you ask the Volturi is our version of a mob but a lot more dangerous." Bella was explaining to all of us.

"Lets do a family truth or dare. Yes boys you are family." Wow they consider us as family. We all went inside and sat in their lounge. Bella and I on the two-seat sofa Jacob Renesmee and Alice on one of the three-seat sofa. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie on the other three-seat couch. Carlisle and Esme on a two-seater. This game would be interesting.

Alice Pov:

Now the boys knew we were vampires. Renesmee and Jacob got back from their two-year honeymoon. Now we were going to play a big game of truth or dare. This was going to be fun. "Ok Jacob truth or dare?" I smirked at him knowing he would choose dare. "Alice I don't even know why you ask." Jacob smirked back. Hah I would get him to sing a song he hates. "Ok Jacob I dare you to sing Skater Boi, by Avril Lavinge." His expression changed from happy to horrified. I pulled a camera out from behind my back. "It'll be ok baby." Nessie kissed her husband's cheeks.

"Thanks Babe." He kissed her head before taking a deep breath.

He was a boy she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk she did ballet What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell Secretly she wanted him as well.

But all of her friends stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home Feeding the baby She's all alone She turns on TV Guess whom she sees Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends, they already know And they've all got tickets to see his show.

She tags along and stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out Well tuff luck that boys mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see See that man that boy could be There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each other's world I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at a studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know.

We all clapped he did pretty well I wonder who goes next…"

Emmett Pov:

Skater Boi Jacob did really well even though it was hilarious. "Ok Emmett truth or Dare?" Jacob looked at me. "Dare man I'm not chicken." Then Jacob got an evil look in his eye. I didn't trust that look. "Ok I dare you to make out with Jasper!" That was funny I just thought I heard his say make out with Jasper. I looked over at Jasper he looked horrified. This was going to interesting. "Jacob why do you want me to make out with my brother?" I whined. I never planned to kiss a guy but now I just want to strangle him. Alice burst out laughing. What the hell is she on? "Jacob that is the funniest thing I have ever seen." How does Alice know that? "Alice are you a gypsy or a physic?" I questioned. Now Alice, Bella, Esme, Jacob, Nessie and Rosalie were having a laughing fit.

"Yes Emmett I'm physic but definitely not a gypsy." Oh now it was awkward. "Do I have to make out with Jasper?" Jasper looked terrified. "Fine." I leaned in and pressed my lips to Jasper's. Eww that is disgusting. Jasper actually got into it he put his tongue in my mouth I pulled back. Everyone was in hysterics. Jasper blushed I bet I was too. "Dude that was so wrong." I shuddered. Rosalie was trying to hold in her laughter. "Rosie you can laugh I won't hold it against you." Rosalie started laughing then. Jasper looked nauseous. I bet I did too. "Oh sorry bro, I was imagining you as Alice." OH MY GOD! He was imagining me as a girl. "Sorry bro it's just I couldn't make out with you." Jasper smiled from beside Alice WHO HAD A CAMERA.

"ALICE! YOU FILMED US MAKING OUT!" I yelled uh oh. "Bella truth or dare?" What should I do to Bella if she chooses dare? "Dare." Um I'm thinking causing trouble in Wal-Mart. Alice laughed. "Good one Emmett." Alice said from her spot across from me. I grinned at Bella. She looked as she was waiting. "Bella I dare you to cause trouble in Wal-Mart." She sighed and got up. "You guys coming to see me mess up Wal-Mart?" We all quickly got up. Rosalie and I were in her BMW, Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob we in Bella's Volvo. Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were in the Mercedes.

We drove to Wal-Mart everyone met in front to tell Bella what she had to do "Bella when a voice comes on over the intercom you have to panic." Bella shrugged and walked inside. Bella Pov: "Attention shoppers-" Here goes nothing. I sat down in a fetal position and started rocking. "NO, NO IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN, THEY ARE COMING TO GET ME!" I screamed people came running, they were trying to calm me down. "NO LEAVE ME ALONE, THE VOICE VOICES ARE TRYING TO WARN US." Emmett walked passed and said I could stop.

I got up and walked away. We all were laughing so much. "Ok Emmett what is next?" He pointed to bouncy balls. . Great pretending the bouncy balls are poke balls. "Go Pikachu!" I threw a bouncy ball down a aisle. "Go Bulbasaur." When people walked passed they were giving me weird looks." WHAT? AT LEAST I HAVE AN IMAGINATION!" I yelled and stormed off towards everyone. They were all laughing. "Bella last one you have to do is run up to a random woman and hug her and say 'There you are mommy and keep doing that.'" I growled at Emmett and stalked off.

I ran up to a random lady. "Mommy I have looking everyone for you." She pulled my arms off her. "Mommy why don't you want me?" I started to dry sob she looked completely horrified. "Sweetie I'm not your mommy so go away.' She stormed off. That was just too easy. "I'm done!" I smiled at them. "Mood swing much," Emmett muttered. Oh Emmett you don't know I can hear you loud and clear. "Emmett you know I can hear you loud and clear." I told him.

He looked apologetic. "It's ok Emmett we forgot to tell you that we can hear things that are far away and very low volume." I explained. They were a bit shocked. "Ok back home to continue truth or dare!" I said. "Wouldn't it be easier to just stay here for the game?" We all thought for a minute. "Ok Edward truth or dare?" What? I may love him who says I can't choose him every now and again for truth or dare. "Eddie!" A girl squealed. Eddie what the? "Eddie you and I are going out again." The strawberry blonde bitch said.

"Tanya you broke up with me because I was too 'ugly' for you and I wouldn't sleep with you." She glared. "I never said that Eddie." She said in that high pitched squeaky voice. Man she was annoying. I had an Idea. "Back away from my Fiancée bitch." Edward looked shocked. I mouthed 'Play along.' "Fiancée yeah right he would never marry you." She glared at me. She's right why would he marry me? "I would marry her because she is a beautiful intelligent, sweet, caring women. Who is so much better than you." If I could cry I would be right now.

Tanya looked murderous now. "But Eddie-" She whined. I was getting so frustrated with her. "Tanya you never loved me and I never loved you so please leave my future wife and I alone with the rest of our family." She glared at us and stalked off.

Edward Pov:

Tanya ruined our game of Truth or Dare. Bella looked mad. When she said I was her Fiancée. I wish I was getting married to Bella. When she asked to play along I agreed immediately. Alice pulled me aside. "Edward I am going to talk really quietly so Bella can't hear." I nodded what was she going to say? "After Tanya left I had a vision of you proposing to Bella…"


	10. Proposing?

Chapter 10: Proposing?

"After Tanya left I had a vision of you proposing to Bella…"

"Really well I always knew she was the one for me the second I saw her. I love her and I am just surprised she loves me all the same." Alice squealed. Bella came to see us. "Alice why did you squeal?" I shook my head no at Alice. "No reason we were just thinking on how to get Emmett back for the dare he gave you." Great save Alice. "What do you guys think of?" oh crap.

What would we say. "Emmett has to make out with Mike Newton." I blurted out. It was the first thing that came to my head. Alice gave me a weird look. "What don't you agree with that dare Alice?" I glanced at her. Bella just looked confused. "Um ok guys want to continue our game of truth or dare?" Both of us nodded. We walked back with her to everyone else. "Alice truth or dare?" She looked horrified. "Dare." Alice sighed. 'I hate you.' She mouthed.

"I dare you to dress up like a fairy and hand out flowers to everyone." Alice and Bella were true siblings always getting back at each other.

Alice Pov:

Stupid Bella making me dress up like a fairy and hand out flowers. I bet she said that because of my height. "I hate you Bella so much right now!" We walked into a dress up shop. The dress we chose was pretty cute. It was purple with a tutu like skirt with a corset like top of the dress we got clear glittery wings. "Oh and Alice you have to sing 'I'm a pretty fairy.'" Bella said smiling sweetly. I didn't trust that look. We went to a florist and bought a whole lot of Roses, Freesias, Sunflowers, Violets, Daises, orange blossoms and Lilies. "I'm a pretty fairy-" I squealed.

"Here we go young man." I handed Edward a freesia. He smiled and gave it to Bella. She kissed him sweetly on the cheek. I was handing out the flowers to teenagers, children, adult and senior citizens. At one point a teenager threw the flower back at me. That's it I thought. "TAKE THIS FLOWER BE HAPPY OR I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT OR UP YOUR BEHIND." I yelled at him.

He looked terrified. I stormed off. "Emmett truth or dare?"

Emmett Pov:

Alice in fairy costume was hilarious. Even when she threw a hissy fit. "Emmett Truth or Dare?" Um dare of course. "Dare." Wonder what Alice is going to choose for me? She was looking off into the distance. She looked very deep in thought. "This is for everyone we are going to pull and impromptu concert. We are going to do duets. Bella and Edward, Me and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. But I get to choose the songs you sing." Alice said. "Rosalie and Emmett will be singing Bop to the top High School Musical. Bella and Edward Just Wanna be with you. High School Musical 3. Jasper and Myself singing Everyday. High School Musical 2." High School Musical Great.

Bella Pov:

"First up Bella and Edward." I got a lot of things I have to do.. All these distractions Our futures coming soon We're being pulled a hundred different directions But whatever happens I know I've got you Your on my mind your in my heart It doesn't matter where we are It'll be alright Even if we're miles apart All I wanna do, is be with you be with you There's nothing we can do just wanna be with you

Only you No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart.. You know its true I just wanna be with you (Be with you) You know how life can be It changes over night It's sunny but raining, but it's alright A friend like you.. Always makes it easy I know that you get me every time. Through every up through every down You know I'll always be around Through everything you can count on me..

All I wanna do, is be with you be with you There's nothing we can do just wanna be with you Only you No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart.. You know its true I just wanna be with you I just wanna be with you..

Everyone applauded it was hilarious we both really got into it. "What did we miss?" Carlisle asked. "Guys you are singing you are the Music in Me." They both looked horrified.

"Carlisle and Esme singing you are the music in me." Na na na na Na na na na yeah You are the music in me You know the words "Once Upon A Time" Make you listen? There's a reason. When you dream there's a chance you'll find A little laughter or happy ever after your harmony to the melody It's echoing inside my head A single voice (Single voice) Above the noise And like a common thread Hmm, you're pulling me When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong….

Emmett Pov:

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!" Oh shit the security guard. "Guys lets go." I grabbed Rosie's hand. Edward grabbed Bella's hand. Jasper did the same with Alice. Also Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand. "Oh my god that was funny." Alice, Bella and Rose started laughing. "But Edward and I had fun." Bella said to Edward. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey guys what now?" Rosalie asked. "Hey guys what were you running from? Did you hear some people did a random High School Musical concert?" Jacob asked us.

We all burst into laughter. "Oh yeah we know we did the concert." Alice spoke through her laughter. Nessie started to laugh along with us. "I knew it." "Let's go before the security catches up." Carlisle said we jumped into the cars and raced back to Rosie's house. "So Alice Truth or Dare?" Alice pouted. "But I've already gone pick someone else." I sighed hmm I'm thinking Eddie. "Edward Truth or Dare?" Edward glared at me. "Dare I guess." I laughed. This was going to be good. "Ok Eddie I dare you to prank call our old principal and order a pizza and whatever until both of you start yelling at each other." Edward grabbed out his cell phone and put it on speaker.

Edward Pov:

"Hello?" Mr. Greene's voice rang out. I took a deep breath. "Hello I would like to place an order for two large Hawaiian pizzas with a side of garlic bread and also a Pepsi." I asked calmly. I hated this it was so embarrassing. "Um sorry I think you might have the wrong number." Mr. Greene answered. I had to admit this was fun. "No, not the wrong number this is a pizza place. I want two large Hawaiian pizzas a side of garlic bread and a Pepsi that is all how much will it be and when will it arrive?" I asked again.

This time trying to make it sound like I couldn't really speak English. Everyone was trying to hold in laughter. "I'M NOT A BLOODY PIZZA PLACE! WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP THINKING I AM!" Uh oh he was yelling now. "Oh, sorry can I make that five large Hawaiian pizzas four bottles of Pepsi and 20 garlic bread." I said ignoring his comment. "THIS IS NOT A PIZZA PLACE!" He yelled. "My friend told me this was the best place for pizza." I pretended to be talking to someone beside me.

"Ok so how much will that cost?" My answer was the beeping of the phone. Signaling that he had hung up. "Jasper truth or dare?"

Jasper Pov:

I was going to be wimpy and say. "Truth." "Hmm." Edward started thinking hard. "What's the most embarrassing thing you would do for a million dollars?" Well that wasn't too bad. "One million. I remember saying once that I'd streak for two million so wear a thong in public." I decided. "Esme?" Esme Pov:

Dare, truth, truth, dare. Eenie Meanie miney Moe. "Dare." I said. "Did you Eenie Meanie it again?" I nodded. "I dare you to…" Jasper looked around before smiling. "Kiss Carlisle for a full two minutes with tongue." He declared. I looked at Alice. She looked into space. Trying to see if it would be alright. "Alice?" I looked at her for confirmation. "It'll be fine Esme don't worry." She assured me.

I nodded and leaned closer to Carlisle. "You ok with this?" I checked. He nodded and I pressed my lips to his.

Carlisle Pov:

This was amazing I never thought I would be able to kiss her like this. "Minutes up." Someone said. I would know whom but I couldn't even remember my own name right now. Esme pulled away. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I shook my head wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer she rested her head on my shoulder. "Rose truth or dare?" I had to ask her she hadn't gone yet. This was going to be interesting. "Truth." She almost yelled. "Ok when you first saw Emmett what were you thinking?" Rose looked at the ground.

"I was thinking that…. You guys were geeks but you could be hot if you gotten makeovers." She whispered. Personally I found that really offensive. But Emmett being Emmett said. "And are we hot or are we hot?" Esme chuckled. "You're hot don't worry." Rosalie said smiling. Trust Emmett to make everyone smile. "Nessie truth or dare?" Rose said bringing everyone back on topic.

Renesmee Pov:

"Truth." I said shyly my hand firmly clasped in Jake's. "What was the honeymoon like?" Ugh trust Aunt Rose to ask that in front of strangers and Mom. "It was good we saw some good places, visited Mom's grave and saw where dad was buried as well." I said. Mom was over at my side in a instant. Pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back. "It's fine Mom." I whispered. "Sorry baby. It affected me when I saw my parents resting place." She let me go and walked over to Edward.

Edward Pov:

Ok strange, what did Nessie mean by went to her parent's graves? Bella was alive. "Bella what?" I whispered in her ear. "Nessie's mother died while giving birth to her and her father couldn't live with the grief so he went and got himself killed, I was on my way past when I found her, I chose to adopt Nessie and she's been with us ever since." Bella whispered back. So Nessie was adopted, Bella didn't have a real daughter, so there's no husband or boyfriend, apart from me. That's a relief.

I kissed the top of Bella's head. "Mom truth or dare?" Nessie asked Bella. "Hmm… Truth." Nessie looked stunned. Nessie looked over at Alice. Probably for help. She thought for a moment. "Um.. Aunt Alice?" "Up to you." Alice replied. "Are you planning on changing Edward?" Nessie asked quickly. I almost missed it. I didn't however missed Bella's tensing in my arms.

She thought for a while still very tense. I kissed her neck and she sighed. As I rested my head on her shoulder. "Only if he wants it." She said finally. "I will if that's what you really want.' She said again but only to me. "Ok game over." Esme said. Drawing our attention to her. "I have to cook dinner for those of us who eat." She explained. As Alice, Bella and Rosalie's eyes went coal black.

I felt her leave my arms. I saw them all pause at the door for two seconds before disappearing again. "They said sorry they had to hunt your scent was becoming too much now I am going to cook dinner." Esme disappeared as well. "I wanna be a vampire too…" Emmett moaned glancing after where the girls went.

"Whatever." Jasper teased his twin. "I do imagine being super strong, super fast and forever young As well you could do your girlfriend." Jasper added teasing. "Grandma can hear you right now." Nessie said as Emmett and Jasper looked embarrassed. Nessie laughed. "Sorry Grandma." She said. "What do you mean by hybrid?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm half human half Vampire so I survive off human food and blood I not as fast or strong as a full vampire and I still need sleep." Carlisle nodded. "What about you?" Carlisle asked Jake. "I only eat human food but in large amounts. I was designed to kill vampires but only in my wolf form, I have super hearing, I'm faster than I normal human and I still sleep." He explained. "Oh baby show them your wolf form." Nessie said kissing him quickly. He left the room and two minutes later a giant wolf as tall as a horse walked in. "Nessie." Emmett said as she walked over to the wolf that smiled.

"This is Jake in his wolf form." She explained as he bounded over to us. I reached out and stroked his ears as Bella walked into the room. Jake bounced over like a puppy knocking her over and licking her face. "Jacob Black! Stop it!" She said pushing him away and getting to her feet. "Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper the girls have something to tell you." Bella yelled disappearing again she was back in under a minute later.

She walked over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist standing up. As the other girls walked in. "If you want us to change you we will change you as well." They said in unison.

**THE END!**

**Tell us if you want a sequel, thanks for reading and reviewing. Look out for our other co-written stories, (Our Twisted Fates is up currently)**


End file.
